Sarasota or Bust
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Two old high school friends meet up at a class reunion and decide to take a road trip. So what happens when they meet the Hillstrand brothers? Curious? Well you have to read to find out, and please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Melayna Kent stood against the wall of the room that was hosting her class reunion. Her best friend, Ziva was suppose to meet her there. The two girls had not seen each other in ten years, and had corresponded through email a few times. Their high school reunion came up, and Ziva had begged Melayna to go.

"MELAYNA!" someone hollered, and she looked up to see Ziva coming across the room.

"God girl, you look amazing."

Ziva returned the hug, "So do you, but you always did."

"Melayna? Melayna Kent?" Tom Davis, the quarterback of the football team, took her arm, "Man, you look great." he smiled at her.

"Hello Tom," Melayna looked at Ziva and rolled her eyes, "you remember Ziva?"

"Oh, yeah, Ziva." he snapped his fingers. Ziva gave Melayna a "he's fucking stupid look" and sighed.

"Ziva Marshall."

"OH right." he eyed both of them up and down, "man I had forgotten how hot you both were."

"Well anyway, it was good to see you Tom." Melayna took Ziva by the arm and the two girls found a table.

"What's with that dude?" Ziva sipped her drink, "He NEVER gave me the time of day in school."

"Well, prepare yourself, we are about to be surrounded."

A cluster of old classmates sauntered over to the table the girls were sitting at. One of which had totally broken Melayna's heart. Ziva had always hated him for it, and took opportunity to bust his balls.

"Mel, you remember that dance, it was the dance right before the Homecoming game wasn't it?" she looked up at Mike Fourney, who was hot as hell in high school, but was now fat and bald, "you were suppose to take her remember? You stood her up and she spent the rest of the night laying on my bed sobbing her heart out. I hope to hell you have learned to treat a woman better than that by now, but somethings telling me you haven't, and QUIT staring at my boobs."

Melayna almost laughed. Mike had been concentrating so hard on Ziva's chest, she didn't think he'd heard a word she had said to him.

"Melayna, I am sorry about that and..."

Melayna held her hand up, "You know what Mike, I am sooo not interested in you." The rest of the guys shook their heads, while Mike hung his and walked off.

"Ziva, you didn't have to do that."

"The hell I didn't, fucker had it coming."

"So," Melayna sat back and sipped her drink "What's been going on with you?'

"Finally got my degree, and started my own Engineering firm, oh and Matt took off."

"What?"

"Yeah, he decided his secretary was better."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Hell I'm not, better to find out now." she shook her head, "It does piss me off that I invested eleven years with that asshole, only to find out he had been, "test driving" other models." she looked over at Melayna, "What about you? You and Adam ever get engaged?"

"No, he too had a problem keeping his Mazaratii parked in his own garage. I dumped his ass." Melayna looked around and made sure no one else could hear her, "So, is your divorce from Matt like final?"

"Like hell yes."

"Hey, can you get away for a few days?"

"Yeah I guess so why?"

"Well, my aunt, Liz you remember her, she has a beach house in Sarasota, and she has offered it to me, I have about two or three weeks vacation time I have to burn or lose, so what do you say, for old times sake, wanna go with me?"

"Sure, why not. its my company after all, I can do what the hell I want to. When do we leave."

"Saturday,"

"Oh, well, you will have to give me time to pack, shit I don't know what to bring," Ziva put her hand over her mouth, "you know what is going on in Sarasota this weekend?'

Melayna shook her head, she had seen that devilish twinkle in her friends eyes more than once, "No, what."

"The boat show, and the races."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting," Melayna raised her glass and tinked Ziva's, "We're gonna have a good time."

Ziva nodded, "Always do."

Melayna pulled into Ziva's driveway in a shiny red Corvette convertible.

"Dayum girl." Ziva stepped out the front door and over to the car, "We ridin in style."

"Well, I always wanted a convertible, and Adam owed me one."

"Adam?"

Melayna gave her an evil grin and held up a MasterCard, "I put it on his credit card."

"Oh shit, no you didn't."

"Yeah, I did" she shrugged, that's what he gets for getting me a card, plus after the hell he's put me through, I think I deserve to have a good time at his expense."

"You are tooo much." Ziva stepped inside and Melayna's jaw dropped.

"Um Ziva, are you moving out." Melayna stopped counting at four suitcases.

"You said we'd be gone three weeks right?"

"Yeah but besides a bikini, a couple of clean bras and some sandals what else could you need?"

"Hey, if we decide to go out clubbing or something, I want to look good." Ziva slung her carry on bag over her shoulder, "so are we ready to roll?"

Melayna put the last suitcase in the car and shut the trunk. "Ok, that's it. I am surprised we got it all in there."

Ziva climbed into the passenger seat and reached for her seatbelt, "So, what time do you think we are gonna get there?"

Melayna pulled out onto the highway, "Well, its a twelve hour drive, around eight would be my guess, if we don't stop."

"Ok, so what if I have to pee?" Ziva picked her water bottle up and Melayna shook her head.

"Don't fill the tank too full and you wont have to empty it as often." She shook her head, "We will have to stop for gas and stuff."

The girls arrived at Melayna's aunts beach house at around eight that night. Melayna unlocked the door and snapped the lights on.

"Girlfriend, this is nice." Ziva sat her purse on the couch, "Who's room's whos?"

"Doesn't matter," Melayna started to the door to start bringing in the luggage, "There are three bedrooms, take your pick."

"Well," Ziva walked out the door behind her, "I want a big bed, you never know, I may find me a husband for the night."

"Oh my friggin, will you look at him." Melayna was referring to the man who had just emerged from the gray chevy pickup truck parked in front of the house beside them. He smiled and waved. Melayna robotically waved back.

"Girl, you know who that is right?"

"No, but I damn sure wouldn't mind finding out."

"Mel, that's Andy Hillstrand, you know, the show on Discovery, Deadliest Catch?" Ziva leaned against the car, "Wonder if his brother's with him?"

"I don't know, but we need to get this stuff inside, and then figure out what we are gonna eat, I am starving."

The girls unpacked the car and Ziva started unpacking the groceries they had bought. "Hey Mel, did you get the cooler out of the car?"

"No," Melayna said from the back room, "The keys to the rental are laying on the counter."

Ziva went out to the car and hit the automatic lock. She opened the back door, and pulled the cooler out, closing the door with her hip. "Thank god this things got wheels on it." she said to herself as she locked the car back and started back up to the house. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed a dark haired man watching her. She looked around and almost tripped. She shyly smiled at him and quickly went back inside.

"Ok, his brother is with him." Ziva locked the door and tossed the keys onto the counter.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jonathan Hillstrand." she sat down on one of the barstools and pulled a beer out of the cooler, "I almost busted my ass right in front of him."

Melayna started laughing, "Is that why your face is so red?'

"I would have shit twice and died slow if I had tripped and fallen in front of him."

"Well, you never know, he might have come rushing to your rescue."

"Oh shut up. He is like the one man I wouldn't mind a shot at."

"Well, if its the same guy, one of my co workers had a fling with him a couple of years ago. You said his last name was Hillstrand?"

"Yeah." Ziva nodded and leaned forward, "ok I want details and you better not leave a thing out."

"Well, she said he is an awesome fuck buddy."

"Yeah, I just bet." Ziva's mouth almost started watering.

"God Ziva, do you need a damn towel?" Melayna shook her head.

"She also said that he was... well... oh shit, we are both grown, she said the man's hung."

"How hung?"

"You could hang the American flag from it."

The girls had both knocked back a few drinks by now, and neither was feeling any pain. Ziva started giggling, and almost fell off the stool.

"I wonder if he could make my pussy sing "God Bless America?"

################################################## #################################################

The next morning, Ziva and Melayna decided to tour the town instead of eating breakfast at the house.

"Hey, there's the Marina, lets stop and look at some of these boats."

Melayna pulled into a parking space. Ziva had always had a fascination with boats, since her dad had been a boat captain. Melayna couldn't care less.

Andy Hillstrand was talking to one of the boat owners when he noticed the two brunettes walking down the dock. He leaned over to his brother and nodded, "Hey, aren't those two staying at the house right next to ours?"

"Yeah," Jonathan eyed the darker haired one. "I am just telling you man, the one with the rack is mine."

"Which one? They both have got a set of damn knockers on em."

Jonathan tried to point without being too obvious, "That one, the one in the pink tank top."

Andy grinned, "That's ok with me, I wanted the other one anyway."

"Ok." Ziva pulled her hair down across her face and turned her back to the gentlemen, "They are pointing at us."

"Who?" Melayna peered over Ziva's shoulder and gasped when she realized that Andy was looking right at her. "oh, well, you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ziva took her arm and they quickly walked to the car. She had stolen a glance at the sexy captain, and the bulge in his pants made her curious to know if the rumors about him were true. She sure as hell wouldn't mind finding out.

"Shit, they're gone." Andy scanned the parking lot and slammed his fist into his palm when he noticed Ziva and Melayna getting into the car.

"Calm down. Hell they are right next door, you can talk to them any damn time you want to."

"Ok so what's on the agenda for the evening?" Melayna looked over at Ziva and pulled her sunglasses off.

"I want to check out that club we passed on the way into town."

"Which one?"

"Stetsons" she laid her head back. "we don't need to stay out here much longer, I don't want to get burnt."

"Me either." Melayna looked at her watch, "we may need to go on in. We have been out here for over an hour."

"Ok," Ziva picked up her towel and went inside. "So, we hitting Stetsons or what?"

Melayna pulled a fruit salad out of the refrigerator and shrugged, "Fine with me."

"Ok, I am taking a shower. Hey, you have an extra pair of jeans I could wear?"

"Yeah, look in the drawer and take your pick."

Ziva pulled a pair of purple wranglers out of the drawer and found one of Melayna's shirts to match it. Melayna had worn outfits like these for as long as Ziva could remember. You never saw her in anything but boots.

The two girls headed out to the car and Ziva noticed the dark haired boat captain standing on the front deck of the house. He lifted his beer to her as she and Melayna climbed into the car.

Jonathan walked back inside and plopped down on the couch. "What do you say we head up to Stetson's tonight?"

"Why?"

"They're having 80's night, might be fun."

"Ok, lets get ready."

################################################## ################################################## 

"Man this place is huge." Ziva took Melayna's arm and sidestepped, "I didn't think it would be this crowded."

"We need to find a table." Melayna shouted over the noise.

"There," Ziva pointed and the two girls headed over to a table in the corner.

A guy walked over and handed both of them a name tag with the number 12 on it, and sat a placecard down in front of them. Ziva looked up at him as she pinned the nametag on. "What's this for?"

"If you leave the table and come back and someone's sitting here, just let one of us know."

"Oh, ok thanks." She shrugged at Melayna as he walked off, "Guess its a pretty good system."

"Yeah, lets just hope it works."

The two girls looked at each other and grinned as "Dancing On The Ceiling" by Lionel Richie blared through the speakers.

"You still got the moves?" Ziva shouted over to Melayna.

"Why hell yeah." Mel said grinning and the two hit the dance floor. The crowd parted like the red sea as Ziva and Melayna tore it up.

Andy pointed from his spot above the dance floor, "Hey dude, check it out."

Jonathan sipped his drink and grinned, "Damn, now they have got some moves."

"Well, you know what they say about a woman that can move on the dance floor."

"Yeah, I damn sure do, and I intend to find out if its true, come on."

**So, Melayna and Ziva are about to meet the captains of the Time Bandit. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. Sarasota can get mighty hot ya'll. **


	2. Chapter 2

"God that was fun" Ziva said out of breath, "I haven't danced like that since….."

"Hmmm New Years, 1999?"

"Yeah," she said laughing.

"We damn sure had fun that night didn't we?"

"Yeah we did, painted the town."

"Painted something else too if I recall."

Ziva started laughing, remembering the white limo the two girls had spray painted red. "You know, we could have gotten our asses in some hot water if we'd have gotten caught."

Melayna nodded "Don't look now, but..."

Ziva slightly turned her head as Jonathan and Andy approached the table.

"Evening ladies." Jonathan slid down into the chair beside Ziva. "Buy you girls a drink?"

"Sure," Melayna eyed Andy up and down before he sat in the chair beside her.

"What are you drinking?" Jonathan smiled at Ziva.

"Vodka and 7." she said swallowing hard.

Andy looked over at Melayna, "What about you?"

"Crown and coke, three fingers."

"Three crown and cokes and a vodka and 7." Andy stood up, "I will be right back."

Melayna stared at his ass as he walked to the bar. "How the hell did he pack all that in them jeans." she thought to herself. He came back to the table, and sat the drinks down.

"I'm Melayna, this is Ziva."

"Ziva, unusual name." Jonathan said smiling at her.

"My grandfather was a fisherman. He was from Ireland. There was a small canal that separated the bay from the ocean, and it was called "Ziva's Pass' that's where my name came from."

Jonathan leaned back in his seat. He suddenly found this woman, not only hot, but very interesting.

"Where do you work?" Andy said, trying to start a conversation, rather than just sit and stare at her. Her tits were about to bust out of the tank top she was wearing.

"Oh, I'm a hospital administrator." she picked her drink up, hoping that the men wouldn't notice her hands were shaking. She glanced at Andy's crotch and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She kicked Ziva under the table and nodded. Ziva also glanced and mouthed "oh my gosh"

"What about you?" Jonathan said snapping her out of her trance.

"I run an engineering firm. I started it about a year ago."

"Oh." Jonathan eyed her up and down.

"So, you are a hospital administrator you said." Andy looked at Melayna.

"Yeah, its frustrating sometimes, but the pay's good."

Melayna looked at Ziva and tugged on her ear. This had been a quiet signal between the two of them for years.

"Um if you two will excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room."

Andy and Jonathan both stood up and Melayna did too, "We will be right back."

Jonathan leaned up and watched the girls walk to the restroom.

"Damn." he shook his head.

"Its nice to meet some real women for a change." Andy said.

"Yeah, real is right, did you see the tits on her?"

"Shit man, is that all you think about?"

"Well, your girls not exactly lacking in that department either."

Ziva bent over and checked to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom. After she had checked every stall, she leaned against the sink.

"Ziva, did you happen to notice the package Captain Hillstrand is sporting?'

"Which one?" Ziva said. "Shit it looks like they're both like that."

"I am starting to get nervous. what if they want to take us home."

"Ok, lets not start counting condoms yet." Ziva checked her hair. "We are gonna go out there, dance some, maybe cop a few good feels, and then we will go home."

The girls returned to the table, noticing that the guys had ordered another round of drinks.

Andy took Melayna's hand and stood up, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." and he led her to the dance floor.

It didn't take long before they played a slow song. Melayna found Andy to be a very good dancer. She hadn't realized because they were sitting down how tall he was. Melayna looked at the table and then realized that Jonathan and Ziva were also on the dance floor. She almost laughed at the sight of them. Ziva barely reached his shoulders.

"So what brings you to Sarasota?" Andy's voice caused Melayna to jump.

"Oh, my aunt offered her house, and I had some time I needed to use up. I asked Ziva to come along."

"Well, I know my brother's glad you did." he smiled at her. He had the bluest eyes Melayna had ever seen. You could get totally lost in them. The song ended and the two of them just stood there.

"You want to go back to my house?" Andy said smiling at her.

Melayna nodded, almost in a trance. He took her hand and they walked back to the table. He nodded to Ziva, "Since you live right next door, I trust you can get my brother home safely."

Ziva looked at Melayna and smiled at Andy, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Mel, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his house, and I just said yes. Shit Ziva, have you looked at his damn eyes? He could talk a gorilla into having sex with him."

"You do have protection right?"

"Yeah," she handed Ziva the keys to the corvette, "Here you can take the car."

"Text me."

Melayna nodded and took Andy's hand as they headed to the door.

"I wont bite you Melayna" Andy noticed she was hugging the door to the truck.

"I know." she said softly. "God what if he wants to do it." She glanced over at him again and almost gasped. "Will that damn thing even fit in me?" She almost giggled, but stopped herself.

Jonathan stood up and picked up the car keys. "You just about ready?"

Ziva nodded and picked up her purse. They walked to the car and Jonathan unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"I didn't think guys did that anymore."

Jonathan slid into the drivers seat. "Did what, treated a lady like a lady?" he smiled at her. He hit the button to put the top up

"God he's so fuckin sexy." she thought to herself. She picked her phone up and tried to, as quickly and quietly as she could, text Melayna.

"Where are u?"

Melayna felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her purse. She read the text message and glanced over at Andy, who was watching the road. She quickly typed back. "Almost to the house."

Ziva read the text and slid her phone back into her purse.

Andy pulled in front of the house and shut the engine. Melayna got out and walked around to the front of the truck.

"Um, we have got some beer, or I can fix you a drink." he took her hand and helped her up the stairs.

"Thanks, beer's fine." she said waiting for him to unlock the door. She stepped inside and looked around. There were neon beer signs hanging up and a deer head on the wall. She tossed her purse onto the chair by the door and slipped her plaid overshirt off. She noticed Andy eyeing her, and thought maybe she should slip the shirt back on. He walked over and took it from her, tossing it onto the chair, and handed her the beer.

"You want to sit?" he said. "I am gonna change real quick."

Andy came back out in a few minutes wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Melayna was staring at his ass, and he caught her, smiling at her.

"You see something you like Melayna?"

"Uh, what?" she said, suddenly embarrassed as hell that he had caught her staring at him.

He sat down on the couch beside her, "How long will you be here?"

"Three weeks." she said sipping her beer.

Jonathan pulled in front of the house and looked over at Ziva. "Well, your place or mine?" he smiled at her. Andy wasn't the only one who could talk a gorilla into fucking him. "Ours I guess, I mean I wouldn't want to walk in on anything." she said.

"You don't have to worry about your friend. Andy will take good care of her."

"Yeah, I just bet he will." she thought to herself. "he's probably screwing her earlobes off by now."

Ziva unlocked the door and flipped on the lamp. "There's beer in the fridge, help yourself." she slipped her shoes off and tossed her plaid overshirt into the corner.

Jonathan turned from the fridge and almost dropped his beer. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He had screwed more women in his lifetime than he could remember, so why the hell did this woman make him feel like a virgin feeling a woman's boob for the first time.

Andy and Melayna sat on the couch and talked for a while, and she looked at her watch.

"I am gonna text Ziva and see what's going on over there." she picked her purse up and pulled her phone out. "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything, and its getting late."

She shot Ziva a text and in a second, Ziva texted back.

"Let me at least walk home with you. Its not far but its dark."

"Ok," she picked up her purse and overshirt and started to the door. Andy stepped in front of her.

"I had a good time tonight," he said, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, me too."

"You smell really good." he said leaning in to kiss her.

Melayna savored him, before pulling away. "I um, I think we need to get going."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he said kissing her again.

"Yeah," she nodded. "sure."

Jonathan looked up at Ziva who had walked back into the room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Mel's on her way home."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late." he stood up and walked to the door. "Had a good time."

"Yeah, so did I."

Before Ziva could take another breath, Jonathan's lips were on hers. She slid her arms around his neck, sliding her tongue over his teeth.

"So, Can I see you tomorrow?" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, not sure what we will be doing but,"

"What time will you girls be up?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, around eight I guess."

"Ok," he kissed her again, "See you around nine."

Melayna stepped in the door and leaned against it.

"Ok, you so did not have sex with him." Ziva said pointing her finger at Melayna.

"No, I didn't, shit Ziva, not even rabbits can screw that damn fast."

"He wants to see me again tomorrow."

"Yeah, so does Andy." Melayna sat down on the couch, "Ziva he is like." Melayna gestured with her hands.

"Yeah, I know, so is his brother."

"Ok, so what are we gonna do about tomorrow?"

Ziva shrugged, "I don't know my dear, tomorrow is another day after all."

"You shitass." Melayna said throwing a pillow at her, "I am going to bed,"

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet wet dreams is more like it." Melayna tossed her head over her shoulder. "Good night."

"You tag her?" Jonathan clicked the tv off and laid the remote on the table.

"What? No.. You know me better than that."

"Well, they will be here for three weeks, so I guess that gives us plenty of time."

"I'm going to bed." Andy stopped and turned around. "What do you think they will want to do tomorrow?"

"Have no idea, guess we can ask them."

"We have that PR thing at twelve, don't forget."

"Yeah, I know, we can take them with us."

"And have a bunch of pissed off females trying to fight them, no thanks."

"You think Melayna could take them?"

"Oh I know Ziva could." Andy said laughing.

"Nite man." Jonathan shut the bedroom door and undressed. Down the hall, Andy was also preparing for bed, thinking about Melayna. He had never met anyone like her.

Jonathan slid his arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling. It felt good to finally meet someone real. He wondered what kind of music she liked, if she liked to fish or hunt, and what she looked like under the layers of clothing she wore. He knew he only had three weeks, but he intended to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning" Ziva said smiling at Jonathan and Andy, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure," Jonathan took his ballcap off and laid it on the counter.

"I think Melayna's still asleep. Go on back, last room to your left."

Andy walked down the hall and eased the door open. "Shit she's even hot asleep" he thought to himself. He gently eased down on the bed, and kissed the end of her nose. She rubbed her nose with her palm and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey." She said smiling up at him.

"You planning to sleep all day?"

"No, I was awake." She said stretching.

"Liar," Andy laughed, "what would you like to do today? John and I were thinking about taking the boat out."

"Sounds good to me, guess I don't need to worry about a shower then." She said. "Let me get dressed, I will be right out." She bent to pick up her shorts and noticed that he was still laying on the bed.

"Do you mind?" she said.

"No, go ahead." Andy eyed her up and down.

Melayna looked at him, and suddenly didn't feel shy at all. "Ok, you want a show you got one." She thought to herself, and slowly slid her nightshirt off.

Andy felt his shorts get tighter. He couldn't believe she had just showed him her massive, glorious tits. Melayna reached for her bra and walked to the bathroom. Melayna dressed quickly and walked back into the bedroom. Andy was still laying on the bed.

"I am going to get some coffee." She said, slipping her feet into her sandals. "You coming?"

"I think I just did" He mumbled and followed her to the kitchen.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Jonathan scowled at his brother.

"I... I will tell you later." he said easing down beside Jonathan.

"So, I guess since your grandfather was a boat captain, you have sailed before?"

"Yeah," Ziva smiled at him, "I love the water. Mel's more of a riding horses kind of girl."

"Well, she's with the right guy then, Andy loves horseback riding."

They stopped at the dock and Jonathan went inside the marina, returning a few minutes later with keys to a boat called, "Sexual Healing"

Melayna took Ziva by the arm, "You notice the name of this boat?"

"Yeah, and what the hell did you do to Andy this morning. He came into the kitchen all weird looking."

"Well, I guess the next time I tell him to go into the kitchen before I take my top off, He will listen."

"You didn't?" Ziva looked at her and gasped.

"Show him the girls um yeah, I did."

Ziva shook her head and laughed, "God no wonder he looked like that."

Jonathan helped Ziva board the boat, and then Andy stepped over, taking Melayna by the waist and hoisting her up and over the rail.

"Ok, we ready?"

Jonathan cranked the boat, and eased his arm around Ziva's waist, pulling her into his lap. She leaned back against him.

"I hope you brought your suit, it may get hot out here."

"I wore it under my clothes." she said slipping her sunglasses on. "Hey look, dolphins."

Jonathan chuckled, "Looks like they are chasing us." He laid his hand on her bare leg. Ziva looked down, noticing that he had a mark across his finger.

"What happened?" She picked his hand up, guessing that he was gonna tel her it was a boat injury.

"I tattooed a woman's name on my finger about twenty years ago, took my knife and tried like hell to scrape the damn thing off."

Ziva guessed by his body language and tone that she must have screwed him over. She re adjusted herself in the seat and he slid his arm around her waist.

"I can get up if.." she started to stand up and he stopped her.

"You're good right where you are." he said and she settled back against him.

"Where did Melayna go?" she said looking around. She saw her and Andy sitting in one of the deck chairs out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess I should apologize, you know, for this morning."

"No need, I just didn't expect you to take your top off right there."

She shrugged, "Well, I have never really been shy so..."

"So, what's the story with you? You told me what you do. where are you from?"

"I was born in North Carolina. My parents divorced when I was ten, and my dad and I moved to New York, that's where Ziva and I met." Melayna re adjusted herself in the chair, "Then after graduation, I got a job at the local hospital and they transferred me to Seattle, been living there ever since."

Andy looked down at her, "You said Seattle?"

"Yeah, why."

"That's where John lives, most of the crabbers do."

"What about you?"

"Never did anything but fish, started before I ever graduated from high school. Our dad got us started when we were kids. My parents divorced when I was eleven, and my mom moves us to Idaho. We spent summers with dad on the boat."

"Where do you live now?"

"Virginia."

Melayna nodded, "So, your family is in Alaska, or Seattle and you live in Virginia?" she peered up at him

"Long story."

"Its getting hot." Melayna stood up and removed her top and shorts revealing a very sexy bikini.

"Fuck" Andy said under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Melayna folded her shirt and shorts, laying them on the deck chair.

"No, not at all, just... um... hey you want a beer?"

Andy got up and walked over to the cooler and picked up a piece of ice, rubbing it over his face, wondering if maybe he should drop a piece down his shorts too. He grabbed two beers and turned to walk back over where Melayna was.

Jonathan snickered and tossed his head back, "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Andy barked at him shooting him a dirty look.

Melayna took her beer and walked to the edge of the boat. Andy sipped his beer and just stood there, staring at her. She turned and looked at him, "Are you ok? You act like you have never seen a girl in a bathing suit before."

He grinned and walked up behind her, "Never seen one that looks as good as you do."

Ziva stretched and stood up, "Its friggin hot.' She slid out of her shorts and pulled her shirt off. Jonathan glanced over at her, and then did a double take.

"Hey, look out," She reached over and pulled the wheel. "shit that was close."

"Oh," he was suddenly embarrassed. "Thanks."

"What the hell was that?" Andy yelled from the back.

"We almost hit a sandbar," Ziva said, settling back down in the chair, "That's better." she slid her sunglasses back on. She wiggled her butt and felt the Captains hard on pressing against her. "Holy Fuck" She thought to herself.

"So did you wear your suit?" She said smiling

"Nah, as cold as it is where I live, the heat doesn't bother me too much."

Andy was standing behind Melayna, glancing down every few seconds. There was a bead of sweat rolling down her cleavage. He took his hand and slowly wiped it off.

"Oh," Melayna jerked and looked back at him. "What did you do that for?"

"Oh, you just had something on you, sorry."

Melayna turned back. She stepped away from him and smiled, "I will be right back." she walked over to Ziva, who was lounging against Jonathan and tapped her arm, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Excuse me." She got up and walked to the other side of the boat. Jonathans mouth almost started watering.

"What?" Ziva pulled her sunglasses off and looked at Melayna.

"I am just... lets just say that Captain Hottie is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself."

"Well, can you blame him? Shit, I wish his brother was that forward."

"Ziva, I am serious."

"Ok, maybe we need to just call it a day." she looked at Melayna with concern, "are you ok sugar?"

"Yeah, just having flashbacks."

"That's not Adam ok."

Melayna nodded and walked back to her spot beside Andy.

"She ok?" Jonathan slid his arm around Ziva as she returned to her spot on his lap.

"Yeah, I think this heat is getting to both of us."

"Well, we can go in if you girls are getting hot." Jonathan let his breath out slow. "as if you could get any fucking hotter," He mumbled.

"What was that?" Ziva said looking up at him.

"Nothing." Jonathan turned the boat around and they headed back to the marina.

"I need a shower." Ziva said turning the air on full blast when they got into the car.

"Me too," Melayna said, "And a cold drink."

They arrived back at the house and Melayna went up to unlock the door.

Andy stepped in behind her, "John and I are gonna cook dinner for you two tonight."

"Really." Melayna smiled at him, "You two are gonna cook for us?"

"Yeah, why not."

Ziva had stepped down the hall, preparing to take a shower. She turned the hot water on and slid out of her bathing suit. "Shit this thing stinks, glad I brought more than one." she tossed it into the laundry hamper and stepped into the shower.

Jonathan walked into the kitchen and nodded to Melayna, "Where'd Ziva go?"

Melayna nodded toward the bedroom "Shower."

He stepped down the hall and into the room Ziva was sleeping in. He noticed one of her bras laying on the bed and picked it up.

"44 double g" he said shaking his head, "the double g is for good god"

He stepped around the corner and saw her standing in the shower. He sat down and pulled his shoes and shorts off and slid his shirt over his head. He walked into the bathroom and slid the shower door open.

"OH SHIT" Ziva yelled. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Jonathan eyed her tits and slid his hands over her waist. "Damn you are hot Ziva." he said bending to kiss her.

He slid his hands under her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Ziva's breath caught in her throat. He bent his head, catching a taut nipple between his teeth and Ziva cried out.

"I didn't hurt you did I" he looked up at her and she shook her head.

"God these are," he ran his hands gently over her boobs, "these are the most beautiful tits I have ever seen in my life."

Ziva turned the water off and slid the door open. Jonathan reached for a towel and started drying her off, taking a lot more time drying her breasts off than he should have. The motion of his hands rubbing the towel felt so good Ziva feared she might cum right then. He turned her around and kissed her, never taking his hands off her breasts.

"I think I should get dressed." she said breathless, peering up at him.

"I don't." he said backing her to the bed.

He closed the bedroom door and laid her back. Ziva couldn't believe this was about to happen, this was a fantasy come to life. More than once she had dreamed about having sex with this man, and it was about to happen.

"You smell so good." he said flicking her clit with his tongue, causing electric shock waves from her toes to her ears. With his fingers and tongue, he pulled a long, slow powerful orgasm from her. Ziva cried his name out and collapsed on the bed.

"You want to stop?" she shook her head no, and he slid his erection into her. "Holy shit you are tight" he said slowly starting to thrust. Jonathan never took his eyes off Ziva's massive tits as they bounced up and down. He ran his hands over them, and Ziva arched her chest forward. Jonathan leaned over her and had a ball splitting orgasm, falling on the bed beside her.

"I guess I should have asked you if you wanted to do that."

"Too late now." Ziva said wiping sweat off her lip.

"I have thought about doing that to you since I saw you bent over that cooler the day you girls got here."

"I have thought about doing that to you since the first time I ever saw your fine ass on tv." she said, rolling over, running her hands through his hair.

He ran his hand down the side of her breast, "Just so you know, I am gonna want seconds."

"You can have thirds if you want them."

He grinned at her, "I like the way you think."

Ziva got up and slid on her panties and bra, "You should have brought some clean clothes."

"That's allright." he pulled her over to him, putting his face between her boobs. "I don't live far. Andy and I are cooking you girls dinner tonight by the way."

"Oh, that will be nice. Melayna cooks usually, you wouldn't want me in there."

"I bet you do ok." he smiled at her, "wouldn't mind seeing you in an apron."

"And what else."

He popped his ball cap on her head, "That"

Ziva laughed, "Ok, I need to get dressed, and you need to go home and change."

Melayna looked from Ziva to Jonathan as they came into the kitchen. Andy got up and walked to the door behind Jonathan, "We will see you girls in about an hour." he said winking at Melayna.

"And just what the hell have you been doing?"

Ziva smiled and walked to the refrigerator humming "God Bless America"


	4. Chapter 4

Melayna looked at Ziva and gasped, "You didn't?"

"Yeah we did," Melayna tossed the towel in her hand onto the counter and stepped over to her friend. "Ok, so what's he like?"

"Are you kidding, fucking incredible" Ziva rolled her eyes, "I could have stayed in that damn shower, or the bed all night." She walked to the window and looked out at the water. "Is the beach behind us private?"

"Yeah why?"

Ziva smiled at Melayna and winked, "Just askin."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy dried himself off and pulled on a pair of tan shorts and a blue t shirt.

"Ok, so what are we preparing?" Andy sat down on the couch to put his shoes on.

"I only know how to fix one thing dude."

"So what if they don't like seafood?"

Jonathan shrugged and Andy held his hand up. "I'll do it."

They walked over to Melayna and Ziva's house and Jonathan tapped on the door. Melayna answered smiling.

"Hey," she picked up the remote and turned the volume to the stereo down. "You want a beer?" she pointed to the fridge.

Jonathan stepped over and pulled two beers out of the fridge and walked out on the deck to join Ziva. He planned to get some more of what he'd had earlier.

"So, Jonathan can only cook one dish, and we didn't know if you two liked seafood or not."

"We do," She pulled a package of shrimp out of the refrigerator, "You know how to cook shrimp scampi?"

"Yeah."

Melayna and Andy went to work preparing dinner.

"So, John said this was your aunts house?" he looked over at her, remembering the sight of her naked tits earlier. He hoped to hell he would get to do more than just stare at them later.

"Yeah, she let us use it. She's usually cool about letting me stay here."

"Her names Liz right?"

"Yeah, you met her?"

"Yeah, the last time we were here. She's pretty hot for her age."

"I will be sure to tell her you said that." Melayna laughed. She turned to wash her hands and was face to face with Andy. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, he put his hand on her back and kissed her.

"Um, Andy, the shrimp are gonna burn."

He jerked his head and pulled the pan from the stove just in time.

"Damn, that was close."

"Yeah," Melayna nodded. She eyed him up and down. He was fuckin hot. "Do I really have the balls to sleep with this dude I barely know." She thought to herself, glancing at the bulge in his pants.

################################################## ################################################## ##

"Jonathan, people can see us." she said, pulling her tit from his mouth.

"I look like I give a shit?" he said lowering his head to her other tit.

"Oh God." Ziva gasped as he slid his hand down her pants, flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Sounds to me like you don't give a shit either."

"We at least need to move over here." she said taking his arm. They got between two showers and stripped. He pushed her up against the wall and thrust up into her.

"God you are like the best." Ziva said trying to keep her footing.

"You aren't too bad yourself darlin" He said grunting.

"Be quiet." She purred, "I don't want anyone to catch us."

Jonathan came as quietly as he could, while Ziva buried her face in his chest.

Jonathan pulled his pants on, and Ziva noticed he wasn't wearing underwear, which would explain why his bulge was always so damn obvious.

"Well, that settles it." He said kissing her.

"Settles what?" she said pulling her shirt over her head.

"You are staying at my house tonight."

################################################## ################################################## 

"Ok, this looks ready to me." Andy popped a shrimp into his mouth and smiled. "Melayna you can cook for me anytime." he stepped over to her, "as long as you promise dessert right after."

Sweet Emotion, by Aerosmith started playing on the radio. For some reason, that song had always had a certain effect on Melayna. She gave Andy a lustful look and slid her shirt off. "You want dessert now?"

"Fuck yeah." He said following her down the hall.

Melayna eyed Andy like a lioness would eye her prey as he stripped in front of her. She wriggled out of her shorts and underwear and tossed her bra onto the floor.

"Damn, you have got a beautiful body Melayna." He said sliding up the bed. He lowered his head to her left breast, "I have wanted to suck your tits since you flashed me this morning."

"So what's stopping you?" she said, and he latched on, easing his fingers into her pussy.

"Damn," he said licking his fingers, "Somebody's ready."

She pulled him down and gave him a long slow tongue kiss, "I have been ready." she said smiling.

Andy eased into her and she gasped.

"You ok?" he said giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I have just never been with anyone as big as you are."

He almost blushed.

"You are tight baby," He said willing himself not to go off just yet.

"Shit Andy," Melayna said thrusting her hips forward.

"Take it easy baby," he said, feeling himself about to reach the point of no return.

Melayna couldn't take it anymore, and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper into her.

"Fuck" Andy hissed, as he exploded.

"Sorry," he said rolling onto his back, "Maybe I can last longer next time."

She smiled at him, "That's ok."

################################################## ################################################## ##

All through dinner, they tried to make polite conversation. Ziva almost groaned when Jonathan sild his hand up her shorts under the table. She reached down and took his hand, easing it down so that it was resting on her pussy.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You are wet baby."

His hot breath on her ear made her shudder.

"So, you guys ready for some dessert?" Melayna got up and went to the kitchen, and Andy followed her. She sat a container of cool whip on the counter and he picked it up grinning, "That gives me an idea." he said sliding his arms around her waist. "You got any cherries?"

She looked back at him and shook her head no. "Hmmm, maybe I need to go to the store." He picked his keys up and popped Jonathan on the arm, "You wanna ride?"

Jonathan got up and followed Andy to the door. "We will be right back."

Ziva almost ran into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "Ok, so did you two?"

"Yeah, we did." Melayna looked at her and smiled.

"So, where did he go?"

"To the store, to get some cherries" she looked at Ziva and shrugged.

"Oh god girl, now that sounds kinky as hell."

"So, what are you gonna do if Jonathan comes back here with a bottle of chocolate syrup?"

Ziva wagged her eyebrows at Melayna and smiled, "Coat his ass down and lick slow."

"Oh you are grose." Melayna said laughing.

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy had a bottle of cherries in one hand, a container of cool whip tucked under his arm and a bottle of crown royal in the other hand.

"You ready?" Jonathan said, "Now what the hell are you gonna do with that shit?"

Andy grinned, "Use your imagination dude." he said walking to the checkout.

"You are fucking twisted." Jonathan said laughing.

"Look who's talking, you planning on making hot chocolate in the middle of the summer?"

"Oh I got plans with this." he said grinning.

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy smeared a thick coat of Cool Whip over Melayna's boobs, putting a cherry right over her nipples.

Melayna was panting for breath. She had never had anyone do anything this kinky to her before. Andy flicked the cherry up and into his mouth with his tongue and grinned down at her. "You be still now, we don't want this getting all over the sheets." He bent his head and slowly started licking the cool whip off her, giving her nipple a long, slow, torturous suck when he finally reached it.

"Oh, oh god." Melayna writhed on the bed under him.

"I still have one to go baby." He said licking her neck. "Then I am gonna lick it off your pussy."

"OH shit Andy." Melayna couldn't help herself, and climaxed. She had never been so turned on in her life.

################################################## ################################################## ###

Jonathan and Ziva barely made it in the door before their clothes were off. She pulled him down onto the bed and he stopped her as she reached for his massive dick.

"Hang on a second." he went down the hall and returned with a bottle of Hershey's syrup.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" She said sitting up on her elbows.

He smiled and poured some of the syrup onto her belly, and bent slowly licking her stomach.

"Now that fucking turns me on," she hissed.

"That's the idea." He said dribbling it over her tits and pussy. Jonathan started licking the syrup off her and Ziva was soon clawing the bed screaming.

"I will just be damned if Melayna's friend wasn't right about you." she said before climbing on top of him, guiding his dick into her.

"About what?" he said grinning at her.

"You are a damn good fuck buddy." she said riding him fast.

################################################## ################################################

"Never knew cool whip could be so..."

"Dirty," Andy said grinning at her.

"I will never look at Pumpkin Pie the same way, that's for sure."

"Well, if you have a can of pumpkin..."

"I need some recovery time," she said easing up onto the pillow. She couldn't remember her nether region being so damn sore.

"I will give you fifteen minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"Are you that damn horny?" She said laughing.

"Yeah." he rolled on top of her and gently pushed her tits together. "I have never seen a more perfect set of tits than these." he said licking her nipple, "not too big, not too small. You know kind of like the Three Little Bears, these are just right."

################################################## ################################################## ####

"Oh god." Ziva collapsed against the pillows.

"Dammit, all out of Hershey's" he pulled Ziva on top of him, "Wonder if there is a 24 hour market anywhere around here?"

"I don't know, but I need a shower, I am sticky."

"You aint getting out of this bed woman." He said pulling her back on top of him.

"Give me a rest will ya?"

"Nope." He said, pawing her boobs. "Damn you have got a set of knockers on you."

"You act like you have never seen a woman's breasts before."

"Oh, I have seen plenty, just not like yours. Yours are real." He said sucking on one of her boobs, "and huge."

He laid her back on the bed and slid his fingers up into her. "Damn you are wet." he said crooking his fingers up, hitting her G spot. Ziva almost screamed it felt so good. Jonathan saw her eyes almost roll back in her head and smiled. He bent his head and started sucking her tit, crooking his fingers up again. She bucked her hips and came hard. Jonathan held his fingers up and cum ran down his fingers.

"I have to tell you, you are the best I have had in a long damn time" he said grinning at her.

"That makes two of us." Ziva said kissing him.

################################################## ################################################## ######

Ziva eased the front door open and kicked her shoes off. She had left Jonathan sleeping next door, and came home to take a shower.

"Hey," Melayna whispered. "want some coffee?"

"Yes," Ziva grimaced as she eased down onto the bar stool.

"You ok?" Melayna said sitting the cup in front of her.

"No, I am sore as hell."

"Me too." Melayna said.

"Girl, he is like fucking enormous."

"It must run in the family, cause so is Andy."

Ziva nodded toward the bedroom, "He still asleep?"

"Yeah."

She sat her cup down and leaned up grinning at Melayna, "So, how was your evening?'

"Full of cool whip and cherries." she smiled, "How was yours?'

"I went to sleep with the damn sheets sticking to me." Melayna gave her a weird look, "Hershey's syrup."

Melayna put her hand over her mouth and burst into giggles, "You serious?'

"Matt NEVER did anything like that." she sipped her coffee. "God he's fucking amazing."

"So is his brother." Melayna sat down beside Ziva, "I tried to picture Adam eating cherries off my boobs and other body parts," she sipped her coffee and shook her head, "just couldn't do it."

There was a light tap on the door and Jonathan stepped in. Melayna smiled at Ziva, "I am going to see if Andy's awake."

"I couldn't find you when I woke up." Jonathan said kissing her neck.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." she went to the coffee pot, " want a cup?"

"Sure," he sat down at the bar and gave her a lustful look.

"Ok, stop that" she said sitting the coffee in front of him.

"Stop what." He said sipping the hot beverage, "looking at your fine ass."

"I need a shower." she said stepping down the hall.

"Sounds good to me." He got up and followed her.

"What are you doing? Ziva said turning around.

"What does it look like?" Jonathan slid her top off and popped the hook on her bra.

"You didn't get enough last night?"

"Couldn't get enough of you if I tried.' He said lifting her breast up to his mouth.

"Ok, I need a shower before bees start swarming around me."

"As long as I get to wash these." He said massaging her breasts.

"Baby you can to whatever you want to do with those."

################################################## #################################################

Melayna bent over and kissed a sleeping Andy. He peered at her out of one eye and smiled.

"I didn't know you were up already." He said pulling her down into the bed with him.

"Yeah, I made coffee. I think Ziva and your brother are in the shower."

He ran his hand through her hair, "I wouldn't mind a shower either."

"Later maybe."

"Why later." He looked over at her, "I do something?"

"Yeah, you made me sore as hell." she said laughing. Andy blushed causing Melayna to laugh harder, "Its ok Andy, you should really take that as a compliment."

"What that I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me." she ran her hand over his cheek, "I know you wouldn't do that, not on purpose anyway."

He slid his arm around her, "So what would you like to do today?'

"You are gonna think I am like totally nuts, but I would kill to go horseback riding."

"You serious?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him, "I love it. I lived on a horse growing up, especially during the summer."

Andy kissed her, "You shower and get dressed. John and I met a guy who has a horse farm not too far from here, I will give him a call."

"You can ride?"

"Well, I think I proved that already."

"I meant a horse," she shook her head.

"Yeah, I can ride."

"Ok its a date then."

Andy kissed her again and grabbed his shorts and shirt. "I will pick you up in an hour."

Melayna got dressed and joined Ziva in the living room.

"So what are you and Andy doing today?"

"Going horseback riding."

Andy called his friend and took a shower. He dressed in his Wranglers and a long sleeve shirt. He knew it would be hot as hell, but he didn't want to get sunburned. He grabbed the truck keys and walked back over to the girls house.

Melayna answered the door and picked up her ball cap.

"You look good." he said grabbing her.

"So do you." he was packed tighter than Dicks hatband in those jeans.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab the house key."

Andy opened the door for her and they started the long drive to "Haverhsam Farm"

"So how did you meet this guy?" Melayna said.

"My ex wife bought a horse from him."

"Oh." Melayna didn't think he had ever been married, but didn't ask. She suddenly wondered what had occurred between them to cause the divorce, but didn't ask.

"You ever been married?" Andy said, looking over at her.

"No, I was engaged, but I caught him cheating on me."

"Oh," he nodded. "stupid bastard" he said under his breath.

################################################## ################################################## ####

"You ready?" Jonathan smiled at Ziva coming down the hallway.

"Yeah," she grabbed her bag and locked the door.

"You look good by the way." he said opening the car door for her.

"Thanks." she slid her sunglasses on. "We going out on the same boat?"

"Yeah," he backed the corvette out of the driveway and they headed down to the marina.

Ziva climbed aboard the boat and settled into one of the deck chairs. She was hoping to be able to get some sun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jonathan said, "Get your ass over here."

"I would like to get some sun."

He pointed above his head, "The sun's shining over here."

She shook her head and slid down onto his lap. "That better?"

"Yeah be a lot better if you took your top off." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Keep your eyes on the water Captain." Ziva said.

She leaned back against him and sighed. She sure hoped these next two weeks went by slow.


	5. Chapter 5

"OOOOOOKAAAAAAAYYYYY, here we go." Melayna giggled and sat the bottle of vodka and two shot glasses on the table.

"What are they gonna say when they see us both….. drunk?" Ziva said .

"Hopefully strip and spread em." Melayna said and they both burst out laughing. "Where they at anyway?" Melayna stumbled over to the door and peered out.

"This is some strong shit." Ziva said downing another shot. "my fucking ears are ringing."

Melayna stumbled back to the couch and flopped down, "I cant even feel mine." She said pouring another shot.

################################################## ################################################## ####

"I don't believe it." Jonathan said peeking in the window.

Andy walked up the stairs and leaned over, "What"

"They are drunker than shit." Jonathan chucked.

Andy shrugged, "May work to your advantage" he turned the knob and opened the door.

"You know, you should really keep this door locked," He said tossing his ball cap onto the counter, "anyone could come in here."

Melayna and Ziva looked at each other and laughed.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Ziva slurred pointing her finger at him

"Sure." He looked at Jonathan and shrugged.

Ziva looked at Melayna and winked, "Are you really as hung as you look?"

The girls collapsed into giggles on the couch, Andy blushed and Jonathan laughed.

"Man they are shitfaced." Andy said. "Whoa dude," He picked the bottle up off the table and noticed that there may have been one shot left in the bottle.

"Ok." Jonathan walked over to Ziva and took the shot glass. "That's enough for you."

"Hey, I aint done with that."

"Yeah you are." He said taking the shot glass into the kitchen. Ziva stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the bottle, turning it up.

"Hey, don't drink it all" Melayna took the bottle from her.

"Ok, I think you have had enough too." Andy took the bottle to the kitchen. He looked at Jonathan and shook his head, "Can you believe those two. They drank almost a whole bottle of this shit." He said holding the bottle of Time Bandit Vodka up.

"Well, I think we better plan to stay here tonight." He brushed past Andy, "You keep an eye on them, and I will go get us some clothes."

Melayna got up and started down the hall to the bathroom. Andy followed her, turning to make sure Ziva was still on the couch.

Melayna smiled at Andy, who was sitting on the bed when she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey." she said pouncing on him, "I gotta idea," she licked her lips and tugged at his belt, "lets get naked and play Twister."

Andy laughed and shook his head, "I think you need to sober up before we do anything."

"PTTTT" Melayna spit at him "Party Pooper." she started giggling, "but you are cute." She said pulling him down onto the bed.

"Ok, why don't you lay down for a while."

"Nope, I don want to." she said pouting. "Hey" she said wide eyed, "Lets go swimming." she stood up and started to pull her top off.

"No, we are not going swimming either, now lay down, I mean it."

"What if I don't." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

################################################## ################################################## ###

Ziva grinned at Jonathan when he walked in the door. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought you had left me." she said.

"No, just went to get me and Andy some stuff. You and Melayna don't need to be here alone."

Ziva gave him a hard stare and undid his pants.

"Ok, why don't you go to bed."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do." she said undoing his pants.

"No, you need to go to sleep now."

She shook her head no, "I don't want to go to sleep." she said, looking wide eyed like a little girl on Christmas morning, "I wanna pour some Crown Royal on you and lick it off."

Jonathan almost groaned. As tempting as it sounded, he knew that more liquor was the last thing she needed. He tossed the clothes onto the couch and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Now." he said easing her down into the bed, "You be a good girl and go to sleep."

"What can I have if I do." she said smiling at him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"Go to sleep." he laid her back and she popped back up.

"I don't want to" she said shaking her head.

"I don't care." He pushed her back down.

Ziva grinned at him and pulled her top off, tossing her bra into the corner. She did a little shimmy, causing Jonathan's cock to rise to attention.

"You still want me to lay down?" she said

"Yes." he pushed her back down onto the bed, tempted as hell to suck the shit out of her tits. He laid down beside her, and slid his arm around her. "Now, go to sleep."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Jonathan was sitting on the couch when Andy came down the hall. Hair mussed, shirt off, pants undone. He flopped down in the chair and sighed.

"OK, we never, ever get them drunk." He said to Jonathan.

"You can say that again." he looked at Andy and pointed to the kitchen, "How the hell did they get that anyway?"

"It was in the truck. I guess Melayna grabbed it when we got home this afternoon."

Jonathan chuckled, "She's cute drunk"

Andy smiled and nodded, "She's cute sober." he got up and re fastened his pants and turned to Jonathan, "you hungry?"

"Starving."

They ate and sat at the table drinking beer. Andy looked at Jonathan and sighed, "You know, they will be going home next week."

"Yeah, I know." he downed the rest of the beer, "I will damn sure miss her."

"Yeah I just bet. You'll miss her tits more than you miss her."

"That's not true man. I am starting to like her... a lot."

He looked at his brother and chuckled, "So what about you and Melayna."

"Oh, I didn't tell you she lives in Seattle did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"There is some kind of a charity thing she has to do when she gets back home." Andy got up and tossed the empty beer bottles in the trash, "That's enough to make me want to move to Seattle."

"Bullshit, I have been trying to get you to move out there since your divorce was final."

"I know, didn't have a reason really, till now."

"Way to make me feel loved." Jonathan said. He heard a groan come from Ziva's room. He stood up and pointed down the hall, "you better go check on her."

Jonathan walked into the bedroom and found Ziva hanging over the side of the bed. "God, why does it feel like someone's playing the damn drums on my forehead?"

"You and Melayna took care of a bottle of vodka."

"I feel like crap." she said laying back. She looked down and then back up at him, "you take my damn clothes?"

"No," he shook his head and laughed, "they are on the floor. You wanted to, but I wouldn't."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess." she sat up and grimaced, laying back down. "I feel like I am gonna hurl."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy grinned at Melayna who was coming out of the bathroom. She laid back on the bed and shook her head.

"I am never drinking again." She said.

"I still cant believe you two drank that whole bottle." he said laying beside her. "you feel ok?"

"If you call feeling like a huge pile of shit ok, then yeah, I am peachy." she grimaced. "damn my head hurts.

She looked over at him and sighed, "Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing in front of your brother?"

He smiled and shook his head no, "You didn't."

################################################## ################################################## ##

"Have you looked at the calendar?" Ziva asked Melayna before she sat down in the beach chair.

"Yes, and I am trying not to think about it." she leaned her head back. "Can you fly to Seattle next month."

"I guess so, why."

"Because, the hospital is having a charity bachelorette auction, and I am in charge of it."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." Ziva said. "too bad we cant be the bachelorettes."

"We are." Melayna said looking over at her.

################################################## ################################################## ########

"So, can I call you?" Andy said sliding his arms around Melayna's waist.

"Yeah, anytime." she kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"Maybe I can fly out soon."

"Well, you don't have to worry about booking a hotel, you can stay at my house."

Ziva pulled away from Jonathan and sighed, "I hate like hell to fly back to New York."

"I will call you when I get home. Maybe we can see each other over the holidays."

"That would be nice." she said, almost tearing up.

He put his finger under her chin, turning her face up to meet his, "I will miss you."

"Me too." she said, kissing him a final time.

################################################## ################################################## ###

"So Melayna wants me to fly out to Seattle next month" Andy said looking over at Jonathan.

"Why?"

"Some kind of charity thing, she said Ziva's going too."

Jonathan tossed his head back and grinned, "Guess I need to get the guest room ready."

################################################## ################################################## #####

"Well, I had fun." Ziva said giving Melayna a hug."

"Me too. Don't forget to book your flight to Seattle, Labor Day weekend."

"I wont." she picked up her bags, "See you then."

Melayna got on the plane and slid down into the seat. She missed Andy already. Even though it was only a few weeks away, it seemed like forever until Labor Day weekend. Andy had told her he would fly in early and stay two weeks if his schedule permitted him to , and she hoped he could. She leaned her head back and slept all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Melayna waved and yelled to Ziva.

"Hey yourself." She said hugging her, "Damn it feels like its been forever since we saw each other." She said smiling at her.

"Well, are you staying at my house?"

"Not sure, haven't heard a thing from Jonathan, so I guess tonight I am."

Andy had called Melayna earlier and said that he would see her on Friday. She was a little disappointed, but it would give her and Ziva time to catch up.

"So, have you talked to Andy?" Ziva said buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah, he will be here Friday." Melayna cranked the car, "We have to go get fitted for our dresses before we go back to the house. I hope that's ok, I know you are probably worn out from your flight."

"Yeah, I am but its ok."

Melayna pulled in front of a shop called, "Camilles" and they got out. The white haired lady greeted them with a smile when they walked in.

"Well, I have been waiting for you." She said hugging Melayna.

"Ms Camille, this is Ziva, one of my best friends?"

"Well, its nice to meet you. " She eyed Ziva's chest. "Girl your fitting's gonna be a bigger challenge than Melayna's was." She smiled at her, "Come on and lets see what we can find."

Two hours later, the girls dresses were fitted and they headed to Melayna's house.

"You hungry?" Melayna said pulling into the garage.

"Starving."

"Well there is a Chinese take out place that has amazing sweet and sour chicken, and they deliver."

"Sounds good to me." Ziva said turning to Melayna, "Which room?"

"That one, to your left." Ziva tossed her bags onto the bed and stuck her head out the door. "Hey Mel, I am gonna take a shower."

"OK" Melayna picked up the phone as someone was ringing the doorbell. She opened the door and found Andy standing there.

"When did you get here?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "How did you find me?"

He kissed her, lifting her off the ground. "GPS, and I got here about an hour ago." He sat his bag on the couch, "I tried calling you."

"Sorry, Ziva and I were getting fitted for our dresses for the auction."

"Ziva's here?" Andy said.

Melayna nodded, 'Yeah, I picked her up from the airport earlier." she picked up the phone, "I was just about to order Chinese, you want some?"

"Oh yeah," he said pulling her to him, "I definitely want some."

"I mean food," she shook her head, as Andy trailed kisses down her neck "Ok stop that so I can order this stuff."

He kissed her and pulled his phone out, "I am gonna go call John." he stepped out the back door.

Melayna hung the phone up and the doorbell rang. "That was fast." She said and stepped over to answer it.

"Hey," she said smiling at Jonathan, "come on in."

"Where's Ziva?" he said hugging Melayna.

"Shower." she pointed to the room and he put his finger to his lips.

################################################## ################################################## #####

Ziva was rinsing her hair when she thought she heard the bedroom door click. She picked up the bottle of body wash and squirted some into the sponge. She turned her back to the water and started rubbing the sponge up her arm and heard the shower door slide open. She peered through the mist of water and saw Jonathan standing there.

"Hey sexy." He said smiling at her. Ziva dropped the sponge and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." she said kissing him.

"I missed you too, Why didn't you call me, I would have picked you up."

"Mel and I had to go get our dresses fitted for the auction."

"Auction?" Jonathan frowned at her.

"Yeah, its a charity thing for the hospital Mel works at. If they cant raise $13,000 by the end of October, the state is shutting the ER down."

"Damn, what will happen when someone needs treatment?"

Ziva shrugged, "Have no idea." she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"So you said you two got fitted for dresses? Does that mean you are being auctioned off?"

"Yeah," she toweled her hair, smiling at him, "Why, you jealous?"

"Hell yeah." he said pulling her to him "You're mine."

"Well you don't have to pay for me." she said smiling at him.

"Baby you are worth a hell of a lot more than $13,000."

################################################## ################################################## ####

"So did you know about this auction thing?" Jonathan looked at Andy.

"Yeah, Mel told me."

"Well, I don't like it. I don't want Ziva parading around half dressed while a bunch of horny ass men bid on her like she's a piece of meat."

"So, you buy her."

"What?" Jonathan looked at Andy like he was nuts.

"You buy her." He grinned, "I already bought Melayna, she just doesn't know it yet."

"You always have been a sneaky little shit." Jonathan said. "So who do I call to buy Ziva."

"Call the hospital administration office and ask to speak to Melody, she will take care of it." Andy got up and started inside.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To get a piece of ass." Andy said walking in the back door.

################################################## ###########################################

Melayna switched the dishwasher on and turned to see Andy coming in the back door.

"Jonathan is welcome to stay the night." She said. " I think Ziva's planning to go to his house tomorrow anyway."

She smiled and slid her arms around his waist, "You look tired."

"That was a long flight, and the time difference will kick your ass."

"Yeah, I know." she nodded toward the bedroom, "why don't you go on to bed."

"I will if you come with me." He said grinning at her.

################################################## ################################################## 

"How the hell did this happen?" Melayna looked at her assistant, "This was suppose to be handled three weeks ago," she slammed her hands down on the table, "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

Melayna turned and nodded to her assistant, "Stupid ass over there forgot to book the caterer." She put her hand on her forehead, "I am like three different kinds of fucked."

"Hang on, I have and idea." Ziva pulled her phone out of her purse and walked to the door. She returned in a few minutes and took Melayna by the shoulders, "A caterer will be here in an hour, so chill."

"How did you manage that?" Melayna looked at her and shook her head.

"Called in a favor."

Melayna looked around the crowded room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You outdid yourself." Her boss walked up and raised his champagne glass, "This place looks amazing." he smiled at her, "How much do you think your auction will bring?"

"I have no idea, but hopefully it will be enough to keep the ER open."

################################################## ################################################## #

Jonathan slid his arm around Ziva from behind, "You look good." she turned and smiled up at him,

"Damn, you in a tux. Where's my camera." Jonathan looked hot as hell.

"What the hell did you tie your hair up like that for?"

"Melayna's idea. I normally don't wear it like this."

"It wont stay that way."

"I have to tell you, I am not looking forward to parading around in front of a bunch of horny old men."

"OK," Melayna walked over to Ziva and eyed Jonathan up and down letting out a low whistle, "Damn, I can only hope your brother looks as good as you do."

Andy sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the neck, "Well, why don't you turn around and see."

"Oh," Melayna slid her arms around his neck, "You might not make it out of here fully clothed."

"Excuse me" Melayna's stuffy assistant walked up, "We are ready to start."

"Who's she" Jonathan pointed at her.

"My assistant." Melayna said, taking Ziva's arm as the headed to the stage.

"She needs a good poke, might change her attitude."

Melayna looked back at him and laughed.

The spotlight hit the stage and Ziva and Melayna joined the rest of the women up for grabs.

"What's he doing?" Ziva said nodding to Jonathan who was talking to the Emcee.

"I have no idea," Melayna shifted from one foot to the other, "They need to hurry up, these damn shoes are killing my feet."

"Ok, the first annual Seattle Methodist Hospital Bachelorette Auction is underway."

A man in the back stood up and pointed at Ziva, "I want her, and I will pay $100 for her."

"A hundred dollars, shit man that's an insult." Jonathan hollered.

Andy grabbed his arm, "Will you hush. You are embarrassing the shit outta me."

Melayna's assistant handed the Emcee a slip of paper and he nodded and handed it back to her, "These two ladies are not up for auction."

"Why the hell not" A bald guy in front stepped forward, "I had my heart set on a night on the town with the 'lady in red'" he said referring to Melayna.

"Well, I am sorry, but these ladies have already been bought so to speak."

"By who?" The bald guy turned around.

Jonathan stood up and yelled, "By us."

The bald guy eased back into his seat. That dude could have beaten him to a pulp.

"So you already bought us?"

Andy slid his arms around her waist. "Yep, the 'lady in red' is all mine."

"I was yours anyway." she smiled up at him,

"So, how long does this thing last anyway?"

"The auction's almost over." Melayna tilted her head back and Andy starting kissing his way from her neck to her cleavage.

"Ok, stop that, people can see you." She said pulling her dress up.

"I don't fucking care who can see me."

The evening was finally over, and Melayna was thrilled to know that they had raised more than enough money to keep the ER open.

"Ok so are we ready to go?" Andy said taking Melayna's hand.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jonathan pulled his keys out and slid his arm around Ziva, "We will see you guys tomorrow."

Ziva looked over at him as they drove back to his house.

"So how much did you pay for me anyway?" she peered over at him

"Why do you want to know." he eyed her tits about to bust out of her dress. "You were worth every dime."

"So exactly how much am I worth?" she said

"$5,000."

Ziva's jaw dropped. "You paid $5,000 for me?"

"I'd have paid a hell of a lot more, especially if I had known you were gonna wear that."

He pulled into the driveway and got out, hopping over to the passenger side. He opened the door and scooped her up, unzipping her dress as he walked.

"Can you at least wait until we get inside?"

"Nope," He said kissing her.

"Well shit, Jonathan don't drop me."

"I aint gonna drop you." He said setting her down and pulling his keys out. He unlocked the door, tossing his coat on the chair. "Ok get your clothes off." he growled at her. He backed her to the staircase, laying her back sucking and licking her massive tits.

"Jonathan, can we at least go upstairs to the bed?" Ziva said as he buried his face in her pussy.

"I want you now." he said jerking his pants off, "raise up." Ziva eased her hips up and he slid into her.

"God baby, I have missed you." He said thrusting into her, "I missed your fucking tight pussy," he eyed her tits, like a starving man, "and these." He said latching on.

"Oh damn Jonathan" Ziva bucked her hips up, in rhythm with him. "I gotta cum"

"Cum baby" He growled, and he felt her tighten around him. The sensation was more than he could take, and he thrust a final time, "Fuck baby."

################################################## #################################################

"Thank god, I couldn't wait to get these damn shoes off." Melayna slid her heels of and dug her bare toes into the carpet of the truck.

"You look really good." Andy looked over at her, "I mean really good."

"You do too," she smiled over at him, "Never knew a boat captain could look so good in a tux."

"Wait'll you see me in my other suit." He said wagging his eye brows at her,

He pulled into an all night grocery store and leaned over, kissing her, "Be right back."

"Andy what are you doing? I just bought groceries."

He returned in a few minutes with a bag full of cool whip and three jars of cherries, "That should get us through the night," he said grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Andy god." Melayna gasped. "Oh shit,"

"God I missed you," he sucked and slurped the cool whip off her chest, "I thought about you every time I saw a damn cherry on top of a sundae."

"God you are amazing." Melayna panted. "oh damn that feels good." She dug her fingers into his hair as he slid down to her pussy.

"I got cool whip all over me" he said peering up at her.

"I can get it off." She said panting.

"MMMMM, you taste good."

"Oh, damn Andy." Melayna thrust her hips up, her juices covering his face.

Melayna eyed him hungrily and slowly started licking cool whip off him. She dug her fingers into the container and plopped a huge wad right on top of his cock.

"Now its your turn to squirm." She said lowering her head.

"Baby, wait, Mel, I am gonna cum," Andy grunted, cumming in her mouth. That turned him on, and he flipped her over, sliding his cock into her.

Melayana fell back on the bed. "So, I hope you are gonna help me change the sheets."

"Yeah, I will change them for you." He said smiling, "We kinda made a mess didn't we." There was cool whip all over the head board and the floor.

"Yeah we did." She propped herself up on her elbow, running her finger down his chest, "So was I worth it?"

"Every fucking dime baby." He said pulling her back down into the bed. "I think there is some cool whip left down here." He picked the container up and gave her and evil grin.

################################################## ################################################## #######

Jonathan slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Ziva. "Any chance I could talk you into moving to Seattle?"

"My company is in New York." she said snuggling down under his arm.

"Well, relocate."

"I cant ask my whole crew to move."

"Hire new ones, or keep that one open and open one here."

She propped up on her elbow, "And who is gonna run the one in New York, even if I open one here, I have to have a reliable crew."

"I can help you with that. I have a lot of friends who need jobs right now."

"You are serious." she looked over at him. She climbed out of bed and reached for her phone.

"Where the hell do you think you are going." He sat up and kissed her shoulders and made his way down her back.

"I will be right back." she wiggled away from him and made her way downstairs.

She dialed Melayna's number.

"Hey, hope I am not interrupting you guys."

"No, are you ok Ziva?" Melayna stepped out the back door.

"I am seriously not interrupting anything?"

"No, we were just cooking something to eat. What's wrong?"

"Jonathan just asked me to move her, permanently."

Melayna sat down in one of the patio chairs, "Well, I have been trying to get you to move out here for years."

"I just got my company off the ground."

"Well, start one here."

"Shit, you are as bad as he is." Ziva leaned against the kitchen counter. "I am falling for him Mel."

"I know how you feel." Melayna turned and smiled at Andy holding her finger up, "I gotta go, talk tomorrow?"

"Sure," Ziva hung up and turned to see Jonathan, bare assed, standing in the door to the kitchen.

"You ok?" he walked over to her, putting his arms around her.

"Yeah,"

"Quit with the bullshit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets just go to bed." she took his hand and started upstairs.

################################################## ################################################## #####

"Everything ok?" Andy looked over at Melayna, who was staring out the window.

"HMM?" She smiled at him, "This is really good."

"How would you know," He nodded toward her fork, suspended in midair, with the bite of food still on it, "You haven't even tasted it yet."

She sighed and laid her fork down, "I'm sorry. You busted your ask to cook me something nice, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

Andy laid his fork down, "What's going on Mel, and don't tell me nothing."

She shook her head, "Its ok," She was thinking about what Ziva had said earlier, and Melayna hoped she really would move to Seattle. She looked over at Andy and smiled, "Guess I can start cleaning up."

################################################## #################################################

Andy slid on top of Melayna and brushed her hair back. "So are you gonna tell me what the hells bothering you?"

She ran her finger down his cheek, "Ziva may be moving here."

"John will be happy."

"Yeah, he will be."

"What's wrong baby?"

"You will be leaving soon. It will be great if Ziva does move here, yeah, but..."

"She'll have John."

"And Mel will have no one, because your ass will be halfway across the damn country." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I fucking hate myself for this."

"For what?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter." she said, "Lets just go to sleep ok.

################################################## ################################################## #####

"Turn left up here." Melayna said pointing to a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Andy said looking over at her.

"You'll see."

They pulled in front of a row of stables, and a sandy haired woman walked out of the office.

"Hey Melayna." She said hugging her, "I haven't seen you in months."

"Sorry, I have been crazy busy." she pulled Andy over beside her, "Angie, this is Andy Hillstrand, Andy, Angie Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Angie said extending her hand, "I hope you can ride," she looked at Melayna, "I don't have time to do lessons today."

"Oh no. I know how to ride." Andy said.

"Good," she patted Melayna's shoulder, "You know where the tack house is, you two can take Rolls and Buster out."

"Thanks Angie." Melayna headed to the tack room and reached for a saddle. Andy walked up behind her, "You ever rode bareback?" he said in a low sexy voice.

"No," She looked up at him, "Have you?"

"Oh yeah." he spun her around, "Which one of these horses is milder?"

"Buster, Rolls is older."

Andy guided the horse out of the stall and helped Melayna onto his back before he hopped on behind her. He clucked his tongue and Buster trotted forward

"Man this is nice," He said looking at the view of the mountains.

"I know." Melayna leaned back against him, "I love it here."

"Ever fucked on a horses back before?"

"No, and I doubt you have either." she said shaking her head.

"Wanna try it?"

"No I don't, I would rather not wind up in traction, having to explain to my coworkers how I got there."

Andy ran his hands over her thighs, sliding them down toward the crotch of her jeans. "You look good in these jeans."

"You don't look bad in yours either." She could feel his hard cock pressing against her. Andy noticed a barn out of the corner of his eye and nudged the horse forward, guiding him toward it.

"What are you doing?" Melayna said when he hopped off Buster's back.

He reached up to help her off the horses back. "Come on."

"Andy this may be private property."

He tied Buster to the fence railing and took her hand, walking into the barn. He found a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"Ok, let's see who can strip faster." He said grinning at her.

Melayna's eyes twinkled as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and slid her jeans off. She slid her boots off and shimmied out of her underwear, tossing her bra onto the tack shelf. "I win." she said laughing.

"I got a hell of a prize for you." He said laying her down on the blanket.

Andy reached up for Melayna's hand and gently pulled her down onto the blanket with him. She sat, facing him, legs extended on either side of him.

"So, what are you gonna do with me?" she said smiling.

"Ummm, I don't know." he said eyeing her massive globes, "I cant decide what to do first." he tapped his cheek with his finger. "Maybe," he lowered his head, pulling her taut nipple into his mouth. Melayna arched forward and leaned back on her hands, enjoying the attention Andy was giving her breasts. Before Melayna knew it, she was cumming like there was no tomorrow. Andy laid her back and thrust his hard cock into her dripping wet pussy.

"God Mel," he grunted, "you feel so fucking good."

"I... I think I am gonna cum again."

"Don't let me stop you," He panted, and gritted his teeth, groaning out an orgasm.

"Nobody's ever made me cum like that before." Melayna said, brushing his hair back.

She looked up at Andy wide eyed when she heard a truck, "Oh shit Andy" she reached for her clothes. "somebody's coming."

He grabbed his clothes and they sneaked around back of the shed. Melayna started giggling.

"Hush, they will know we are back here."

They saw a grey haired man walk into the barn, scratching his chin, looking back at the horse. He finally got back into his truck and left.

"Shit that was close." Andy said helping Melayna onto Buster's back

"Yeah, too close."

They rode back to the stables and Melayna told Angie goodbye. She climbed into the truck with Andy.

"You hungry?" he said backing out.

"Starving."

"Well, lets stop and pick something up."

"Sounds good to me."

################################################## ################################################## #

"I love Chinese food." Andy said, slurping up a noodle from Melayna's bare stomach.

"Me too." she said, dipping the chopsticks down into the container.

She stuck the bite of food into Andy's mouth, dipping into the container grabbing a bite for herself.

"You want a drink?" he said standing up, the blanket he was wrapped in falling on the floor.

"Yeah sure." she watched him walk, naked, into the kitchen. He felt her looking at him and turned around,

"What are you looking at?"

"You got a fine ass." she said grinning.

Andy blushed and shook his head, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and fixed drinks for himself and Melayna. He looked at the picture of them that was taken the night of the hospital auction. She was so beautiful. Andy stared at the picture and sighed. He hated like hell to board a plane to Virginia. He picked up the drinks and walked back into the living room, joining Melayna on the floor.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." she sat the empty carry out container on the table.

"I am gonna have to fly home soon." he said as she leaned back against him.

"I know, and then its off to Alaska to go fish." she sighed. "Will I at least see you over Christmas."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't have plans to do anything."

He sipped his drink, rubbing her bare shoulder. He had fallen for her, pretty damn hard. He sighed and slid his arm around her waist.

"I can come back and stay with you for a couple of weeks before we fly out."

"Ok."

################################################## ################################################

"You talk to Melayna today?" Jonathan looked over at Ziva, who had her head buried in her laptop/

"No, why."

"Just wondering."

"Ok, there is a place on Dale Street, wherever the hell that is, shit that rent is ridiculous."

"Ziva, why cant you just run the company from here, until you get it up and running."

"I will have to have extra phone lines ran, a line for the fax machine..."

"I will do whatever you need done. You did talk to your guy in New York right?"

"Yeah, and he's fine with running things there."

"Ok, then we need to get your stuff moved here."

"If its ok, I was going to see if Melayna would fly back with me, help me pack."

"Fine with me." He said kissing her, "Just make sure you do it before I have to leave."

Ziva eased back in the chair. She hated the thought of him leaving.

"Hey, I am gonna call Mel." she picked up her phone and walked outside.

Ziva dialed her friends number and smiled when she answered.

"Um am I interrupting something?"

Melayna was giggling her head off. "Ok, stop that now, you are gonna make me piss.. sssstop, I mean it." She pushed Andy back and blew her hair out of her face.

"Hey Ziva, what's up."

"Just need a favor. You think you could fly back to New York with me, help me pack some stuff up."

"Sure, when?' Melayna pushed Andy's head away from her breast.

"I am booking a flight for Friday, that ok?"

"Yeah, I will call Martin and let him know." Melayna sensed something wasn't right. "you ok?"

"We can talk later." she hung up and walked back inside.

"You get Melayna?" Jonathan turned from the stove.

"Yeah, we are flying out on Friday."

################################################## ################################################

Saying their goodbyes to the boys, Ziva and Melayna boarded the plane bound for New York.

"Ok, so what's up with you?" Melayna looked over at her, "you have been acting like you've got a burr up your ass all morning"

Ziva leaned her head back and sighed. "What if this flops, what if I cant get this off the ground."

Melayna laid her hand on Ziva's arm, "You are a good engineer, you know what you are doing. You have got six jobs lined up already, so quit worrying about it."

"Yeah, five of those jobs I have you to thank for."

"I have known you since we were in the third grade Ziva, what's really going on?"

Ziva looked at Melayna and sighed, "He said 'IT'"

Melayna's jaw dropped, "No way, he said "IT?"

She nodded. "Last night."

"Were you guys like... doing it?"

"No, we were getting ready for bed." she sniffed. "I don't think I am ready for that."

"Well, we wont worry about that now, we will worry about that tomorrow, because after all..."

"Tomorrow is another day." They both said at the same time, as the plane taxied down the runway.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you will be back for Thanksgiving?" Melayna straightened the collar on Andy's jacket.

"Yeah, we should be, and I would like for us to spend the holiday's together. I wont be going back out until after Christmas."

"Maybe I can get some time off from work."

Andy pulled her close, "I am gonna miss you."

Melayna sighed and hugged him tight, "Me too."

They embraced and Andy kissed her a final time before picking up his bags and heading to the airplane.

################################################## ################################################## #

"You gonna miss me?" Jonathan said smiling down at Ziva.

"More than you know." She said laying her head against his chest.

"Well," He said pulling her up and pawing her boobs, "You make sure you keep these nice and warm for me."

She laughed softly and wiped her eyes, "I will."

"Ok, we said no tears remember." He kissed her softly, "I love you Ziva."

She nodded and pointed to Andy, "Your brother's waiting for you."

Melayna walked up beside Ziva, linking arms. They stood and watched Jonathan and Andy walk to the plane. Melayna sighed, "He has got to have the finest ass I have ever seen on a man, in my life." Ziva started laughing.

"You want some lunch? I am starving.

################################################## ##############################################

Melayna turned into the driveway of Jonathans house, "You want me to come in, or are you ok?"

"No, I don't want to be by myself." She looked at Melayna with tears in her eyes, "God Mel, I didn't think it would be this hard."

They got out and went inside. "I have got a load of clothes I need to fold." Ziva said going into the laundry room. "Why don't you put a pot of coffee on."

"Ok," Melayna went into the kitchen, and Ziva sat the hamper of laundry down on the couch.

She pulled one of Jonathans shirts out of the hamper and looked over the room, thinking about the last time he had worn that shirt...

**_"What are you doing?" Jonathan walked into the living room with a beer._**

**_"Just thought I would run the vacuum in here, we tracked a lot of dirt in and out earlier." Ziva bent over and plugged the machine in._**

**_"Strip." Jonathan said sitting down on the couch._**

**_"What?" She turned and looked at him. He got up and walked over to her, looking like a hungry lion about to devour its prey. He slid the pants she was wearing down and Ziva, totally entranced, stepped out of them. He slid her panties down and slid her shirt off before popping the hook on her bra. Her large breasts tumbled forward and Jonathan eyed them before stepping back. "Ok go ahead."  
_**

**_Ziva switched the vacuum on and began sliding it back and forth. She glanced over at Jonathan, who was politely sipping his beer, lustfully staring at her while she vacuumed his living room, butt ass naked. He stood up and stripped off his sweats and t shirt and sat back down. Ziva had never been so turned on._**

**_She shut the machine off, almost breathless and wound the cord back around the machine before returning it to the closet. _**

**_"Come here." Jonathan growled at her. Ziva walked over to him, and he pulled her onto his lap. _**

**_"Jonathan," Ziva was panting by this point, "The blinds."_**

**_He pulled her breasts up, licking and sucking her nipples, "Yeah baby, what about the blinds." _**

**_She dug her fingers into his hair, "They are open." She whispered._**

**_"I don't give a damn." He said sliding his cock into her, "I am gonna screw the hell outta you." he said, pulling her head down kissing her._**

**_Ziva held onto him for dear life, never remembering sex with Matt ever feeling this fucking good. _**

**_Jonathan felt that she was about to cum, and he was too, and stopped._**

**_"What the fuck are you doing?" Ziva said._**

**_"Get up." Jonathan eased her back and bent her over the couch, entering her from behind. Within minutes, they were both climaxing , howling like horny dogs._**

**_"OH Shit." Ziva said collapsing onto the couch. _**

Melayna slid the coffee pot back into the corner of the counter and put the tub of coffee back into the pantry. She pulled two coffee cups out of the cabinet and smiled, thinking about that morning Andy came by her house. Melayna had this habit, especially on Saturday mornings, of putting the stereo on and dancing around in her underwear...

_**Andy got out of his truck and walked up Melayna's driveway. He could hear music playing, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He rang her doorbell, but she didn't answer. He dug his key out of his pocket and grinned at her when he saw her. There she was, dancing around in a black bra and panties to "Rock With You." by Michael Jackson. He sat down on the arm of the couch and watched her twist and spin, singing along.**_

_**"Fuck Andy." She screamed, "You scared me." she turned the stereo off and reached for her shirt.**_

_**"Don't do that." He said taking the shirt from her and tossing it into the corner.**_

_**Melayna looked up at him, his eyes telling her all she needed to know. He picked her up and carried her down the hallway, gently laying her on the bed.**_

_**"That has got to be the sexiest damn underwear I have ever seen in my life." He said, nipping her breast through the material.**_

_**Melayna laid back on the bed, as he eased her panties down.**_

_**"Love your pussy baby." he said, sliding his tongue over her wet slit. Melayna bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. **_

_**Andy quickly removed his clothing. Melayna sat up and grabbed his ass, and eased his cock into her mouth. Andy was in heaven. He closed his eyes, and sighed as Melayna's warm mouth worked him over.**_

_**"Ok baby," he said easing away from her. "Lay back."**_

_**Melayna did, and Andy slid into her. "I love you Melayana."  
**_

_**She was so caught up in the moment, she gapsed. "I love you too." She climaxed hard, and then realized what she had said. **_

"Ziva, you ok." Melayna walked into the living room and sat a coffee cup in front of her.

"HMMM, what? Yeah." She picked the cup up and sipped.

"Are you?" Melayana nodded.

"You wanna hit the mall?" Ziva said getting up.

"Yeah, lets go."

Melayna picked her keys up and they headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am sooo glad we decided to do this." Melayna said popping a bite of Bourbon Chicken into her mouth.

"Me too," Ziva said. "Hey, I don't want to sound like a weenie, but would you mind staying with me until Jonathan gets back?"

"Is everything ok?" Melayna knew that there had been a few break ins in the neighborhood.

"Yeah, fine, I, I just don't want to be by myself."

Melayna shrugged, "Sure, its closer for me to go to work."

"I think we need to stop by the liquor store on the way home."

"What, and then rent a dirty movie?" Melayana giggled.

"Hey, I'm game." Ziva said picking her purse up. "You ready."

################################################## ############################################

"Andy's is bigger than yours." Melayna yelled at the TV.

"Hey, lets watch em fuck in fast forward." Ziva said hitting the button on the remote.

"AW shit, now that's funny." Melayna howled. "Do it again."

The girls, drunker than forty hells, burst into giggles.

################################################## ############################################

Andy stretched and yawned, looking over at Jonathan, "Wonder what our girls are up to." he said.

Jonathan shrugged, "Don't know." he sighed and leaned his head back.

"What the hells eatin you?" Andy said grinning.

"Nothing man." Jonathan said, "Why don't you give Melayna a call, make sure she's ok."

################################################## ##########################################

"Ahh," Melayna said picking her phone up, "Its Captain Long Dong."

Ziva laughed so hard she started hiccupping.

"HELLLLOOOOOOO" Melayna said

"Hey, you ok?"

"Oh I am peachy."

"Ok," Andy looked over at Jonathan and grinned, "Mel, are you drunk?"

"I dunno am I" She said seriously. "Ziva, am I drunk?"

Ziva hiccupped again, "Idunnnoifyouarebuti'mnot" she said grinning. "I gotta piss." she stumbled off the couch, "I think."

"Mel, are you two ok."

"Yup, jus fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah," He nodded to Jonathan "They are drunker than skunks."

"I miss you." Andy said seriously.

"I miss you too, a lot, especially that big hammer of yours." Melayna said as Ziva was stumbling back into the room.

"Hey, who da hell put this here." She said doing a summersault over the coffee table causing Melayna to bust up laughing, "that's a hell of a place to put a table." she said hiccupping again.

"Hey baby," Andy said, "John wants to talk to Ziva ok."

Andy passed Jonathan the phone.

"Hey, what are you two girls up to?"

"I dunno." Ziva said, hiccupping. "What are we up to?" she looked up at Melayna and frowned, "Oh, yeah we drinkin and watchin dirty movies."

"Dirty movies?" Jonathan said, and Andy started laughing.

"Uh Huh." Ziva squeaked like a little girl, "but is okay, cause Andy's dick' biggern his is."

"How the hell would you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't, but Mel said it was waaaaayyyyy bigger." Ziva giggled, "yours is too."

"Ok, you two sleep it off, and we will talk tomorrow." Jonathan hung the phone up and shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently your dick is bigger than the dude in the movies."

Andy blushed and shook his head. "Which one of them said that?"

"Ziva"

"HEY," Andy held his hands up, "Whoa dude, there is no fucking way she knows that."

"They are plastered." Jonathan propped his feet up in front of him, "Shit I wish I was at home right now."

"What would you be doing?"

"Enjoying Ziva's tits' that's what I would be doing, among other things"

"Yeah, her and Melayna are both blessed in that department. Did you know Melayna's a damn 44 double f?"

"Ziva's a double g?" Jonathan said shaking his head, "I knew I should have took a picture of her vaccuming."

"What, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She vaccumed the house naked man." Jonathan stood up and started to the state room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a fucking cold shower."

################################################## ##############################################

Ziva fell back on the couch, "Jonathan loves my boobs." she said sighing.

"Andy does too?" Melayna said turning the Captain Morgan bottle up.

Ziva looked up at her and frowned, "Andy loves my boobs?"

"No, Andy loves mine." Melayna said handing the bottle to Ziva.

"Oh," Ziva grinned at her "cool." she sat up and looked around, as if someone could hear her, "did you know he made me vaccum the house naked without any clothes on?" Ziva said nodding her head.

"No," Melayna crawled on her knees over in front of Ziva and whispered, "Did you?"

"Hell yeah," she sat the bottle down on the table, "I thought he might get kinky with the attachments, but he didn't."

"Wow." Melayna said wide eyed. "so did you two like?"

"Oh yeah, and it was insane." Ziva tossed her hair and rolled her eyes, "he's the best lover I ever had."

"I feel sick." Melayna said

"Me too."

################################################## ################################################## ##

"Oh my god, I feel like shit?" Ziva said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Don't talk so damn loud" Melayna said wincing.

"I thought we said when we were in Sarasota and did this, that we would never do this again." Ziva popped two asprin.

"Yeah, we did say that." Melayna slid her coffee cup across the table.

The phone rang and Ziva grabbed her head, she reached up and softly said "Hello."

"Hey baby."

"SHHHH" Ziva put her finger to her lips. "Too loud."

Jonathan snickered, "Drink too much last night?"

"Yeah, you might say that." she sipped her coffee. "did I talk to you last night?"

"Yeah, you told me Andy had a big dick."

Ziva put her hand over her mouth, "Oh shit, Jonathan, I..."

He laughed, "Its ok."

"Where are you?"

"Headed back out in an hour or two. Just wanted to tell you we will be home in about two weeks."

"Oh, that's good." she nodded. She didn't realize how bad she missed him till now.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little hung over."

"Well, Andy wants to talk to Melayna, I love you baby."

Ziva stood up and handed Melayna the phone and walked to the bedroom. She kept thinking about the time she had been with her ex, and how things turned out. She looked at herself in the mirror and pointed her finger, "You promised yourself you wouldn't fall in love again, and now look at you, stupid, stupid, stupid." She fell onto the bed crying.

"Ziva," Melayna tapped on the door, and sat down on the bed. "Honey what is it?"

Ziva took the Kleenex Melayna held out to her and wiped her nose and eyes, "I am a damn fool that's what."

"Why, what the hell did he say to you."

"He told me he loves me.'

"Yeah, and." Melayna looked at her and shrugged. "Andy told me that too... so."

"I don't want to love him back Mel."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy slipped quietly into the side door of the house, and tossed his bag into the laundry room. He eased the door open and smiled when he saw Melayna curled on her side asleep. He stood there for a moment watching her, before slding onto the bed beside her.

"I'm home" He said kissing her cheek.

She turned on her side and stretched, smiling up at him before covering her nose and mouth.

"Oh god, you stink." She said sitting up. She pointed toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower."

"Way to make a dude feel loved." He said laughing at her, before taking a whiff. "Whew, guess I do need a shower." He sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off before removing his shirt and jeans.

Melayna laid there watching him, shaking her head when he walked out of the room bare assed to toss his clothes on top of the washer. He walked back into the room grinning at her. "What?"

"Do you ever wear underwear? I mean, do you even own a pair."

He nodded and stepped into the bathroom, switching the shower on. "Yeah, but I only wear em on very special occasions." He slid across the bed and kissed her. "Why you want me to start wearing boxers?"

"No, but I do want you to go bathe." She said holding her nose.

Melayna picked her cell phone up and smiled. "So is he home yet?"

"Yeah," Ziva said, "Is Andy?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower." she paused, "You ok?"

"No, I'm freaking out Mel, what if he, you know, asks me to..."

"Ok, you two get dressed and come on over here. We can grill some steaks or something." Andy stepped out of the bathroom, totally naked, and pushed Melayna back onto the bed. "Um, gimme about an hour or so."

"Who was that?" Andy said kissing his way from her belly down to her sweet spot.

"Ziva, they are coming for... um... dinner." Melayna groaned, "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said looking up at her. "Whats this I hear about you and Ziva watching dirty movies without me."

"Um, can we talk about that later please." Andy's thumb was giving her clit serious attention, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk.

"God Andy." Melayna screamed as he made her cum.

"You did miss me didn't you." he eased into her. "Nice and wet," He grunted, "and tight, just like I love it."

################################################## ################################################## ###

"Things going ok at work?" Jonathan slid his boots on smiling over at Ziva.

"Yeah, I actually got four new clients. and the office in New Yorks going well too." she turned back to the mirror. "Shit, grey hairs."

"I didn't notice." Jonathan said walking up behind her. "Promise me you will never cut your hair."

"I wont." she said giving him a sideways glance.

Jonathan sat down on the bed and looked at her, "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You didn't exactly give me the warmest welcome."

"Sorry," She looked over her shoulder and half smiled.

"Ziva," He stood up and pulled her to him, "why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing, you ready." She picked up her purse and cell phone and walked downstairs.

################################################## ################################################## #

"Andy, they will be here any second." Melayna pushed his head away from her chest.

"I know that," he looked at her and grinned, "I cant help it you are so damn sexy." He slowly licked the line between her breasts, "you turn me on."

"Ok, why don't you go turn the grill on." She said pushing his head up. 'We have plenty of time for that."

"I was gonna ask you about something." He said shrugging, "Guess now is as good a time as any."

"What" she poured the marinade mixture over the steak, looking over at him.

"I was thinking about moving away from Virginia, and, well, I'd like to just move in here."

Melayna wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would love that."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy looked over at his brother, "Everything ok with you two?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me." he picked a beer out of the cooler, "she's hardly said a damn thing since I got home."

"You ask her if she was ok?"

"Yeah, like I said, she wont talk to me. She's acting weird as shit."

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Jonathan hadn't thought about that. "I will be right back." He said walking toward the house.

Melayna and Ziva were in the kitchen talking when he walked in the back door. He made a signal to Melayna, and she picked up the container of steaks, "I am gonna take these out to Andy." She said stepping to the back door.

Jonathan leaned against the counter and looked Ziva up and down. She looked the same as she always did.

"You need something?" She said peering up at him.

"Yeah, I need you to tell me why you are acting like this." he leaned down and turned her face up to his, "Ziva you're not pregnant are you?"

"Hell no, thank God."

"Then what's wrong?" he pulled her up and hugged her, "If I did something tell me."

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

################################################## #################################################

"Is Ziva ok?" Andy took the container from Melayna and started laying steaks on the grill.

"I guess so why?"

"She could just freeze water with her vibes that's all."

"Andy, Ziva did talk to me, but I wont betray her confidence in me."

"I don't expect you to." he said kissing her, "she's ok though right."

"Melayna nodded, "She's fine. Sometimes your past catches up with your future you know. Some things are not so easy to forget."

################################################## ################################################## #######

"Thanks for dinner," Ziva said hugging her friend,

Melayna turned to Andy, " I am gonna walk her out."

"Everything ok?" Ziva looked at her.

"Yeah, great. Andy's moving here."

"Wow," Ziva shook her head, "Well, that will make Jonathan happy." Ziva's eyes misted.

"Ziva, I am not trying to be nosey, but, have you told Jonathan about Matt?"

"No" Ziva's eyes flashed fire,

"How can you start a life with him with all that hanging over you?" Melayna laid her hand on Ziva's arm, "You need to tell him."

Ziva knew Melayna was right. She hugged her friend, "Thanks for always being there for me." She said smiling, "Even though you can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes"

"Well, I love you too." Melayna said laughing.

"See you later." She said climbing into the truck.

################################################## ################################################## #####

"So, what do you say I go pick up some cool whip and cherries." Andy turned Melayna around, "and a porno." he kissed her, "we can build a fire and get naked."

Melayna laughed, "I have to get up early tomorrow." She said shaking her head at him. She kissed him and smiled, "You are tempting though." She started to the bedroom and he ran up behind her, popping her on the ass.

"OUCH! Shit." Melayna gave him a look, "Ok, its sooooo on." she said turning around, chasing him back down the hallway. He sat down on the couch and she pounced on him. "You are gonna pay dearly for that mister."

He looked up at her lustfully, "You promise?"

Melayna slid her shirt off and reached around to unhook her bra. Andy groaned, and buried his face in her massive tits like a man starving to death. Melayna put her arms around his neck and tossed her head back.

"I love you." He said laying her back on the couch.

"I love you too."

################################################## ################################################## ####

Jonathan snapped the bathroom light off and laid his watch on the bedside table. He looked down at Ziva, who was turned toward the wall, eyes closed.

He laid down and slid his arm around her, "You awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

He turned her to face him. "What's bothering you baby?"

She sat up and clicked the lamp on. "I guess I owe it to you to be honest with you."

"Well, we need to be honest with each other." He pulled her down onto his chest. "So what's wrong."

"I guess when you said I love you to me, I just freaked out a little."

"Didn't mean to freak you out." He chuckled.

"You got any ice cream, cause its gonna be a long night."

################################################## ################################################## ###

"That dude needs his ass kicked." Jonathan said scowling at Ziva, "Baby why the hell did you stay with him?

She shrugged, "I loved him, and I was raised with strong values that marriage is forever. My grandparents were married 64 years." she dug some ice cream out of the container and looked up at him, "he got what he had coming to him."

"What did you do?"

She gave him a sheepish look, "I blew his house up." she said rather matter of factly.

"You did what?"

" I stuffed a bunch of spray paint cans in his microwave and turned it on. I got in my car and drove like hell."

Jonathan shook his head, "Remind me not to screw you over."

Ziva shook her head, "No, that wouldn't be the smartest thing for you to do."

"I wont do that shit to you, I hope you know that."

"I do now." she said putting the lid back on the ice cream.

He pulled her on top of him, brushing her hair back, "I do love you."

"I know you do Jonathan, I just hope you understand, its going to take me some time before I can say that to you."

"You take all the time you need."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Jonathan woke up and peeked at the clock. He smiled at Ziva, laying on her side, sound asleep. He slid his hand up her shirt, pawing her tit. She stirred and grunted, readjusting her arm under the pillow. As soon as she got still, he went to work on her tit again.

"Morning." he said grinning at her.

"What time is it?" she said stretching.

"Around 5:30"

"You serious?" Ziva looked at the clock before popping him, "You shitass."

He eased her nightshirt up and rolled his tongue over her nipples, "Can I have some sex please?"

"You mean you are begging me for it?" she said laughing.

"If I have to. We haven't screwed since I got home, and my fuckin pecker's about to bust."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that problem." Ziva laid Jonathan back and crawled to the edge of the bed, placing her tits on either side of his cock.

"Oh shit baby." He laid back and moaned. Ziva worked his cock until he was about to cum, and then crawled on top of him.

"You are the best piece of ass I have had in a long time." He said thrusting up in her.

"You too." she said breathless, panting.

################################################## ################################################## ###

"Where the hell did I put that." Melayna said looking through a stack of papers

Andy handed her a cup of coffee and held a file up. "Looking for this?"

"Yeah." she took the coffee and kissed him, "Thanks."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I am not nervous." she spat at him.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." she sighed, "Its just that, I am just not looking forward to this meeting that's all."

"Why?" he sat down at the table and pulled his coffee cup toward him.

"The guy I have to meet with had a thing for me. He's very persistent."

Andy scowled, "Well you need to tell that little bastard that you are very taken."

She shook her head, "Its fine," she slapped her legs with her hand, "Fuck now I am gonna be late., where the hell are my keys."

Andy stood up and picked her keys up off the counter, handing them to her. "Calm down ok." he said kissing her, "Why don't I bring you some lunch."

"I would love that. Now I need to go before I am really late."

Andy walked her to the door and kissed her "I love you."

Melayna ran her hand down his check and smiled, "I love you too."

He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, "You look good in that top too." he said eyeing her boobs.

"Don't worry, those are all yours when I get home."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Andy walked down the hall to the administration office of the hospital. He had meet Melanie, Melayna's secretary, once before and stopped at her desk.

"You can go on in." Melanie nodded to the door and smiled.

"So, if you are interested." Gavin ran his hand down Melayna's arm.

"I'm not Gavin, I already told you, I am seeing someone."

"Who? I've never seen you with anybody."

Andy was fuming, and slammed the door, causing the pint sized bald headed creep to jump.

"She's seeing me dumbass, now let her alone."

"Sorry dude." he held his hands up.

"I better not see you hitting on Melayna again, understood."

He nodded and walked toward the door.

Andy pulled Melayna to him, "You ok?"

"Yeah, and I can take care of myself." she gave him a dirty look, "I don't need a bodyguard."

"I will tell you what I need." He said undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Tell your secretary to go to lunch."

"She already has," Melayna pushed him off, "Andy we cant do this here."

He locked the door, and slid her shirt off, "Yeah we can" He said backing her to the couch.

################################################## ################################################## #######

"Well, he's moved in, finally." Melayna said plopping down on the couch.

Ziva handed her a beer and sat down beside her. "You're really crazy about him aren't you?"

"Yeah, if you can believe it." She said shaking her head. "I had given up on men after Adam."

"Me too." Ziva shook her head, "I finally told him, you know, about all that shit with Matt."

"What did he say?"

"That he would be smart not to screw with me." she said laughing.

"Yeah, screwing with you wouldn't be wise."

"So, what now?" she said looking at Melayna.

Melayna shrugged, "Good question. Guess the crab pots fall where they fall." Melayna raised her beer, "To true love."

Ziva raised hers, clinking against Melayna's beer bottle, "and good friends."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you are liking the story of Ziva and Melayna, based on real people, the names have been changed.**

**Ok, so things are finally going good for Ziva and Jonathan, and they head to a PR gig with Andy and Melayna, and someone from Ziva's past shows up. Now who in the world could that be? HMMMMM. Will the Captains kick some ass? We will have to see. Read on ya'll and hope you are enjoying the weather where you are as much as I am enjoying the weather where I live. **

"Thanks for coming along on this," Andy said glancing over at Melayna, "I hope you're not too bored."

"It will be fine I'm sure." She said, wondering to herself how many whores he'd have slobbering all over him.

"You talk to Ziva? She's coming with John right?"

"Yeah, she will be with him."

Andy smiled at her as he pulled into the parking space, "Good, at least you will have someone to hang out with."

Melayna closed the door and gasped when she looked up. "Oh my god." She said putting her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Andy walked around the back of the truck and gave her a look of concern.

"I need to call Ziva." Melayna was pulling her phone out of her pocket just as Jonathan and Ziva pulled up.

"Hey guys," Ziva got out of the truck smiling. She walked over to Melayna, "you ready for four hours of boring fun?"

"Um, Ziva, don't look now but….."

Ziva followed Melayna's eyes and froze when she saw Matt.

"What the... what the fuck is he doing here?" Ziva looked at Melayna.

"OK, just keep your cool."

Jonathan walked up beside Ziva and frowned. "You ok?" He followed her eyes and pointed at Matt, "Who's the punk?"

Melayna laughed and shook her head, "Nobody."

Ziva noticed the burns on his face and neck when she got closer. "Serves his sorry ass right." She thought to herself as she and Melayna followed Andy and Jonathan under the tent.

"Well, let the games begin." Ziva nodded toward a cluster of women, "Here come the giraffes." Melayna shook her head and laughed, "God I haven't heard you use that term in years."

"Well, if the damn shoe fits, wear it." Ziva scowled at one woman who was about to come out of her top, "Now her mama really should have taught her better."

Matt spied Ziva sitting behind Jonathan and scoffed. She had damn near killed him four years ago, when the crazy bitch had loaded his microwave with cans of bug spray, Lysol and god only knows what else and turned it on. He later learned that he was dead when he arrived at the hospital, and the attendants in the ER were able to revive him. He had suffered severe burns on his neck, face and arms. He was going to press attempted manslaughter charges against her, and would have, but he would have been facing prison time himself for some of the things he had done to her.

Ziva grabbed Melayna's arm, "Oh shit, I hope he doesn't come over here."

"What if he does? What the hell can he do. Jonathan would beat his ass."

Andy sat down on the cooler beside Melayna and nodded toward Matt. "Who's he?"

"Her ex." Melayna said giving a big busted blonde a dirty look. She laid her hand as near Andy's cock as she could and gave the woman a smug look.

"What the hell's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but Ziva's freaking out." Andy leaned over and noticed that Ziva's hands were shaking. He kissed Melayna, much to the dismay of the busty blonde, and leaned up to Jonathan, "You may need to give Ziva some attention."

Jonathan turned around and looked at a pale faced Ziva, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just hot."

He stood up and excused himself from the crowd in front of him and walked Ziva behind the trailer. 'What's the matter with you?"

"Matt's here." Ziva said looking around Jonathan.

"So"

"He scares me." Jonathan held her close, stroking her hair.

"You think I would let him hurt you?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Ok," he smiled down at her, "Go sit back over there with Melayna." he kissed her, "The sooner we get done the sooner I can get you home."

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling up at him.

Ziva sat back down beside Melayna and sighed. She had finally told Jonathan she loved him the night before, and he rewarded her with some of the most amazing sex she'd ever had in her life.

Ziva looked up and saw Matt walking toward the table and grabbed Melayna's arm.

"Its ok Ziva, he cant hurt you." Melayna said.

"Melayna?" Matt said smiling at her, "Havent seen you in forever. You look good."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Well, I met with a little mishap several years ago." He held his arm up, "Almost died."

"Shame you didn't." Andy reached around and touched Melayna on the leg, and shook his head.

"Ziva, you're looking good."

Ziva peered up at him and nodded, mumbling a 'Thanks'

"So, you with one of these two?" Matt asked pointing from Jonathan to Andy.

"I'm sorry," Melayna said smiling sweetly, "were you talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to Ziva." He sneered.

"Why you askin?" Jonathan said standing up. He towered over Matt, and he knew the best thing for him to do would be to back off. Andy stood beside his brother, in case things got messy. Andy'd had Jonathans back for years, and this was no exception

"Just curious. Gotta warn ya though." He spun his finger around his ear, "shes fuckin nuts."

"Really?" Jonathan looked behind him at Ziva and smiled, "Never would have guessed that." Jonathan leaned up and gritted his teeth, "Guess what, so am I, so leave her the fuck alone."

Matt stepped away from the table and Jonathan and Andy sat back down.

Melayna wedged her hand from Ziva's and pulled her fist in and out, "Damn, you almost broke my friggin hand."

Ziva watched Matt walk away and shuddered. Jonathan saw her and leaned over to Andy, "We are gonna take a little break." Andy nodded and turned around ,reaching for Melayna's hand.

Jonathan slid his arm around Ziva's waist and gave her a squeeze, "You ok?"

"I would be lying if I said yes." Ziva looked up at him, "the thought that he's anywhere near me scares me to death."

"I wont let him hurt you baby." Jonathan stopped and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that, you just don't know what he's capable of."

Jonathan chuckled, "Well from the looks of the scars on him I damn sure know what you are capable of." he looked down at her and grinned, "I plan to stay on your good side."

"How do you know which side is my good side?" she said smiling up at him.

He eyed her bosom and almost licked his lips, "Oh I think I can guess."

################################################## ################################################## ####

Jonathan handed Ziva a Vodka and 7 before easing down into the hot tub behind her.

"So, how did this Matt dude know where you were?" he said sitting his drink beside him

"He's a private investigator." Ziva said leaning against him, "He could find a tick on a gnats ass."

Jonathan chuckled. "Well, he better stay the hell away from you." he said, "you are mine now." Jonathan pawed her tits under the water. "All mine."

Ziva sighed and shook her head, "That's a part of my life I wish I could just forget. It was a huge mistake."

"Well mistakes can teach lessons you know."

"Yeah, but that lesson almost cost me a relationship with you, remember." She said looking back at him.

"I told you already, I wont do that shit to you." Jonathan slid his arms around her, "fucker should be locked up for that shit."

"Can we just forget it please, and talk about something else."

"Like what."

Ziva stood up and untied the top to her bathing suit, "Like this."

"Hmm, good conversation pieces." Jonathan said pulling her down into the water.

################################################## ################################################## ####

"Damn woman," Andy rolled on his back panting, "You are gonna give me a fucking heart attack."

Melayna walked on her knees up the length of his body and kissed him, "Gonna give you something else as soon as I catch my breath." she said grinning at him. "Got a fridge full of cool whip."

"So, what's the story of this Matt dude?"

"He was not very nice to Ziva, I will put it that way." Melayna laid on the bed beside him, "he should be locked up for life for some of the shit he did to her."

"John know about that."

"Yeah, Ziva told him."

"Did he like, beat her?" Andy looked over at Melayna.

"Yeah, and worse." she smiled at him, "I wont..."

"I know, I know." Andy held his hands up, "You wont betray her confidence."

################################################## ################################################## ###

Matt Asher tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table and walked out of the Diner. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up to the streetlight.

"Got enough bars I think." He said before dialing a number.

"Hey, its Matt, I need a favor. I need you to find out everything you can on a man named Hillstrand. No names Jonathan."

Matt hung the phone up and climbed into his truck. Ziva didn't know it yet, but she was about to pay, and pay dearly for what she had done to him. He cranked his rental car and drove back to his motel room.


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva laid there, looking at a sleeping Jonathan. She reached over and gently pushed his hair back. She still had to pinch herself, not being able to believe that she was in his bed. Many nights she had fallen asleep fantasizing about what it would be like to be with him, and the fantasy had become a reality.

"What are you smiling about?" he said laying his arm over her.

"Just happy that's all." She said turning on her side. "cant believe I am really with you."

"Shit, I aint nobody baby."

"Yeah, you are."

"I am starving." He said stretching,

"Me too."

Jonathan leaned over her and smiled, "Well, why don't you go downstairs and put that apron back on, and start breakfast." He kissed her, "I will be down in a minute."

Ziva felt herself tingle at the memory of the night before when she had prepared dinner, in nothing but Jonathans Time Bandit ball cap and an apron. Needless to say, the scallops she was preparing burned, as she and Jonathan had hot passionate sex on the kitchen floor.

Jonathan came into the kitchen just as she was sliding the apron on and walked up behind her, kissing her neck, "You know, I think I changed my mind."

"About what?" she said as he untied the apron.

"Don't wear anything."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Andy busted through the double doors to the Emergency room and ran down the hall. He stopped at the nurses desk, trying to catch his breath.

"I am looking for Melayna Kent," He said and the nurse pointed to the room behind him. He nodded a thank you and went in the room.

"Shit baby, are you ok?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you call Ziva?"

"Not yet, I wanted to make sure you were ok first."

Melayna nodded, "I am fine."

"What happened."

"It was just a little fender bender Andy, it could have been a lot worse."

He gave her a worried look. He knew how cautious she was.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something."

"Just call Ziva, please."

################################################## ################################################## ####

"Ok man, we are on our way." Jonathan hung the phone up and walked upstairs. Ziva was toweling her hair dry, and her blood ran cold when she saw his face.

"What?" she sat down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Melayna was in an accident," Ziva gasped, and he held his hands up, "she's fine, Andy just said she's a little banged up."

Ziva quickly dressed in her black stretch pants, a purple sweater and her boots and grabbed her purse.

Jonathan was almost running to try and keep up with her. Ziva saw Andy standing in the hall and almost ran up to him.

"Is she ok?"

He nodded, "She's fine, just banged up and pissed off."

"Why?"

"They are keeping her overnight."

Ziva walked into the room and burst into tears when she saw Melayna. The look Melayna gave her told her all she needed to know.

"I will fucking kill his ass." Ziva said trying to make sure the boys didn't hear her. "What happened?"

"He ran me off the road."

Ziva was fuming. "Why?" If he wants to hurt me so bad why not just come after me?"

"Because Ziva, he's a sadistic bastard who wants you to suffer." she winced and re adjusted herself on the bed, "You need to tell Jonathan, you never know, he might be next."

Ziva knew Melayna was right. "Did you get a good description of the car?"

"Yeah, and the police are looking for him right now." Melayna leaned her head back, "but you and I both know he will just buy his way out like he always has."

Ziva sat in the chair beside the bed. Melayna was right. That was how Matt managed to get out of being charged with spousal abuse on her more than once. He would just pull his checkbook out and pay the judge off. He was friends with everyone in the town they lived in, and Ziva had always believed, had connections with the Mafia. She leaned back in the chair, remembering back to that awful summer evening. She had caught him, red handed and slick dicked, giving it to his secretary. Ziva was furious and told him she was going to tell his secretary's husband. When Ziva got home, Matt busted the door down and beat the shit out of her, leaving her laying in the middle of the kitchen floor barely able to move. Every breath she took was painful, and she knew her leg was badly hurt. She managed to stand up and grabbed three cans of bug spray, a can of WD40 and two cans of Lysol and stuffed them into the microwave. She hit the button, setting it for 45 seconds and grabbed her purse and got into the car. She saw the house explode in her rear view mirror as she reached the end of the block.

"Ziva, did you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" she said looking at Melayna.

"Can you go and get me some clothes, and my toothbrush?" Melayna struggled to sit up, "I am not wearing this air conditioned hospital provided nightgown." Melayna said raising her ass up and flashing Ziva.

"Yeah, sure." she went out into the hallway and asked Jonathan for the keys.

"Ziva, you stay here with her, I can run to the house."

"Are you sure." She said looking over at Andy, "I don't mind."

"Be right back." He said stepping into Melayna's room.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Ziva put her finger to her lips and stepped to the door.

"She just went to sleep." She said easing the door closed. "I never thought they were gonna get her in a room."

"Why don't you two go and get something to eat."

"Andy, I can stay with her."

"No, you have to work, I'll stay." He said pointing to the elevator, "Now go eat."

################################################## ################################################## #####

"You ok?" Jonathan said looking up at Ziva.

"What?" she looked up from the plate at him, "You say something?"

"What's going on? You have been acting weird ever since we left the house this morning."

"Nothing," she sighed, "I am just thankful Melayna's ok."

"Me too," Jonathan scrawled his signature on the credit card receipt and stood up, "You ready?"

################################################## ################################################## ########

Ziva looked over to make sure Jonathan was asleep and untangled herself from him. She dressed quietly, and went downstairs.

She picked her phone up and glanced at the photograph she had taken earlier. Ziva quietly slid the drawer of the coffee table open and pulled Jonathans pistol out, checking to be sure it was loaded. She crept out to the garage and climbed into her car and drove to the hotel Matt was staying at. She laid the pistol on her lap and eased down into the seat, pulling the ball cap she was wearing down. She watched the door to room 67, and waited for Matt to come out.


	13. Chapter 13

Something woke Jonathan up, but he wasn't sure what. He looked up and saw Ziva's bra hanging on the bathroom doorknob. He still couldn't believe how big her tits were. He laughed thinking about Andy telling him that night on the boat that he had put one of Melayna's bras on his head, "Just to see how big they really were. It didn't even fit on my head dude. It was too fuckin big"

Jonathan realized, suddenly, that Ziva was not in the bed. He noticed her cell phone was also missing. He went downstairs and discovered she wasn't anywhere in the house. He picked the phone up to dial Melayna's hospital room, but it rang as soon as he picked it up.

"What?" he sat down on the couch. "Shit, ok I will be there in a minute." He went back upstairs and got dressed, grabbing his keys on the way out the door. "What the fuckin hell Ziva." He said backing out of the driveway.

################################################## ################################################## #####

Ziva looked at Jonathan when he walked into the police station. He knelt in front of her, "Are you allright?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, we are gonna have a serious damn talk when we get home." he stood up and talked to one of the officers and walked back to Ziva, reaching for her hand.

They rode in silence for a while and he finally spoke, "Why did you do that?"

She looked out the window and sighed, "He was gonna hurt you Jonathan."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She said choking back a sob, "He ran Mel off the damn road."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he could have killed her." Ziva was in tears by that point.

Jonathan pulled into the driveway and they went inside. He fixed her a drink and sat down on the couch beside her.

"I think you need to start talking baby." he turned her face to his, "I haven't pressed you up to now, because I know how it bothered you to talk about him, but this is it, its time for you to come clean.

"I cant talk about it."

"Yeah, you can." He stood up and walked to the fireplace, leaning his arms against it. He turned and looked at her, "You were sitting outside the mans hotel room with my damn pistol babe, what the hell were you thinking? If you'd have shot him..."

Ziva had a look in her eyes that Jonathan had never seen before. A look that scared the hell out of him.

"I would have shot him" She said coldly, "I would have fucking killed him."

Jonathan rubbed his hand over his chin and walked over, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her. She was stiff and cold toward him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot bath ok."

################################################## ################################################## ####

Melayna shifted in the bed, smiling at a sleeping Andy sitting in the corner of the room. The pole the IV line was attached to clanged against the bed, waking him up.

"Sorry," she looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to piss." She said standing up. "You know, you didn't have to stay up here, I know that wasn't the most comfortable place for you to sleep."

"Try sleeping on a crab boat sometime." he put his hand to her back and helped her to the bathroom.

"I hope they let me go home today."

"Well, they may not. You passed out yesterday remember." He helped her back into bed, "I am going to find some coffee."

He checked his phone and noticed he had a text from Jonathan. He read the text cussing under his breath.

"Hey," he eased down onto the bed with Melayna, "I need to tell you something, but don't get upset ok."

'What?"

"Ziva was picked up by the police last night."

"WHAT!" Melayna pushed the covers back.

"OK, now what are you doing?"

"I have to go to her Andy."

"No, you don't." He pushed her back into the bed. "They are on the way up here now."

Melayna snuggled against him, "Its Matt isn't it?"

"Yeah."

################################################## ################################################## ###

Matt slung the package across the table, "So there's nothing?"

"Nope, only thing I found on him was him beating a guy at a bar into a coma, but the charges were dropped." Stan looked up at Matt, "Why do you want to get this guy so bad anyway?'

"Doesn't matter."

"You know, your damn luck's running out." Stan looked around and then back up at Matt, "you remember when you beat the fuck out of Ziva, your ass is lucky you didn't get sent to prison."

"That crazy bitch damn near killed me, did you forget about that?"

"You treated her like shit man, its a wonder she didn't kill your ass a long time ago."

"She aint got the balls man," he shook his head, "besides, all I had to go was..."

"Ok, ok, I don't need to hear that."

Matt got into his rental car and slammed his fists on the steering wheel. He had seen the dude that Ziva was with, and hearing he had beaten a guy so bad he was in a coma for three days didn't make him feel any better. Trying to hurt her by killing Melayna didn't work, and that would have been so easy. It looked like she had just run off the road, not been forced off. He had to think of something else, she had to pay for what she had done to him.

################################################## #################################################

Ziva came downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. She did feel a lot better after taking a hot bath. She stepped to the kitchen window and saw Jonathan bent over the hood of an old Chevy he was restoring. Ziva sighed. He was the best thing that ever could have happened to her. She almost hadn't gone with Melayna to Sarasota last year, but now she was so glad she did.

Jonathan stepped in the back door and walked over to her, giving her a tender slow kiss.

"You better be glad I love you so much," He said sliding his hands under her boobs, "and these."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She sat her cup in the sink, "I guess I wasn't thinking consequences."

"Just don't do anything like that again, ok." He hugged her, "come to me or go to Andy, don't try to deal with him by yourself."

"I wont." Ziva wrapped her arms around him tighter, "I just don't want him to hurt you."

"Why are you so scared of him?" Jonathan sat down in the chair and pulled her into his lap, "bald little fucker."

"You have no idea what he's capable of, and I think he has Mafia connections."

"Shit Ziva, why didn't you say something before now."

"Because Jonathan, I thought he was out of my life."

"I have a friend at the police station, I am calling him right now."

################################################## ################################################## ###

"Ok, so how long were you with this guy?" Jonathan's friend Dalton sat back on the couch.

"Ten years." Ziva shook her head, "He really wasn't bad in the beginning."

"They never are."

Dalton turned to say something to Jonathan, and Ziva went to the garage, and came back carrying a box. She sat it down on the table in front of Dalton. Andy and Melayna had arrived by that time, and Melayna eyed the box and then looked at Ziva

"Ziva," Melayna took her arm, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she looked at her friend, "I want him out of my life."

Jonathan started looking at photos of Ziva taken at the hospital Emergency room. He tossed the pictures back into the box and looked up at her. "You should have told me about all this shit."

Ziva walked into the kitchen, and Melayna was right behind her, "You don't have to take this walk down memory lane."

"Yeah, I do." she shook her head, "I am afraid he's gonna do something to Jonathan."

Melayna wrapped her arms around Ziva. "Everything will be ok."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Matt sat outside of Jonathan's house. He knew that time was running out, and he had to do something. He knew that the guy in the grey truck was Jonathans brother ANdy, but he had no idea who the other guy was, and hadn't been able to match his photo in the database.

"Ok, you let me handle things from now on. You see him following you, you call me, understand.?"

Ziva nodded. Dalton stood up, "We have been after this guy for a long time." He handed Andy what looked like a phone book, "we can put him away for life if we can ever catch him."

Andy flipped through the pages, shaking his head, "Shit, what has this guy not done?"

"That's just what we have been able to prove."

Melayna looked at him and shook her head, "So why haven't you already arrested him."

"He spends a lot of time in Italy and unfortunately, when he crosses the border, our hands are tied." Dalton pointed to the paper in Andy's hand, "the authorities there are looking for him too."

"Jonathan," Ziva walked to the window, "He's out there."


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan walked to the window, easing Ziva away from it. Dalton stepped to the kitchen and pulled his cell phone out. Within seconds, Jonathan's front lawn was covered with police cruisers.

Melayna looked at Ziva and frowned, "Are you allright?"

Ziva shook her head, "Cant breathe."

Jonathan pointed to the back door, "Get her out of here." Melayna took her arm and guided her to the back door. They could hear shouting and Andy saying something, then there were gunshots.

Ziva looked at Melayna and gasped, "Mel,"

Melayna put her arm around Ziva. The back door opened and to Melayna's relief, Andy was standing there.

He knelt in front of Ziva and took her hands, "We need to call an ambulance."

"Andy, no, not Jonathan."

He shook his head no, "No, Matt."

"Let his ass bleed to death." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Melayna got up and went inside, just as Jonathan and Dalton were coming back in.

"Ziva ok?"

"Besides being shook up and scared shitless, yeah she's fine."

Jonathan stepped out the back door and Ziva stood up, almost collapsing in his arms

"Its ok, its over now." Jonathan pulled her back, "Dalton said the State's attorney has enough evidence against him now to put him away for a long time."

She shuddered, not able to believe that she could finally sleep at night again.

"I want to go to the hospital." Ziva stood up and Andy and Jonathan looked at each other, and then at Melayna. Andy gestured to Melayna to do something, and she shrugged at him. She stepped over to where Ziva was standing, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Ziva nodded, "I have to see for myself." She said and picked her purse up, "So am I going by myself?" she said looking at Jonathan.

He got up and grabbed his keys, knowing this was a battle he wouldn't win.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Ziva walked into the the ICU room and stood there, just looking at him. She looked up at the wall and Matt opened his eyes, noticing her standing there.

"Go ahead," He grunted, "pull the fucking plug."

Ziva shook her head, "That would be way too easy, and I want you to suffer, just like you made me suffer all those years." she looked down at him ,"Why did you do it? Why did you do all those horrible things to me?"

"Got off on it."

"Yeah, I figured you would say something like that. You know, Melayna's right, you are a sadistic bastard, and I take a lot of pride in knowing that your ass is gonna get exactly what you deserve one of these days." Ziva looked down at him and shook her head. As a final blow, she picked up the line to his oxygen, giving it a good hard twist, and then stood there and watched as the levels slowly went to zero. Matt looked up at her, wide eyed gasping for air. Ziva leaned down and hissed in his ear, "Doesn't feel too good does it? I hope your ass rots in hell." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Andy looked over at Melayna, who's head was fighting for control. He smiled at her.

"You tired?"

She stretched and yawned, nodding. "Yeah, I just want to go home and get in my bed."

"Sounds good to me." he turned into the driveway, "You still sore?"

She nodded, "A little."

"So we cant..."

"Lets see about that." She said wrapping her arms around his neck when they walked in the door.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you are still sore, maybe we should wait."

Melayna smiled at him, removing her shirt and bra before straddling him on the couch, "If we go really slow." she said kissing him, "I mean reallllyyyy slow, I think I will be ok."

Andy eyed her boobs and sighed, "Are you sure, cause if you're not, you shouldn't be putting your tits in my face like that."

Melayna nodded, "I'm sure."

Andy grinned, and stood up, carrying her to the bedroom.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Ziva turned the covers back and climbed into bed. Jonathan laid his watch on the dresser, giving her a concerned look.

"You tired?"

She nodded, "I just want to go to sleep."

He slid into bed beside her, sliding his arms around her. She stiffened and he got up.

"I'll sleep in the other room."

"Jonathan don't," she said sitting up.

"I know all this shit was hard for you, but dammit, don't treat me like I did something to you."

Ziva looked up at him and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He sat down on the bed and put his arms around her. "You don't have to be scared anymore baby." he kissed the top of her head, "Its over."

"I know, but its just hard for me to forget."

Jonathan got back into bed, and she snuggled against him.

"What else is in that box downstairs?"

"Just pictures mostly that were made at the hospital, and a notebook that I kept very precise records in of every time he beat me or did other stuff."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

"I think you should baby, I think it will help you deal with things better."

"So where do I start?" she sat up and looked at him, "You want me to tell you about the time he forced my head into the toilet after he'd used it? Or how about he time he held my arm over the burner of the stove." She held her arm up and showed him the scar.

"Ok, that's enough." He pulled her into bed with him, "I didn't realize things were that bad." Jonathan rubbed her arm, "why the hell did you stay there?"

"Because, he threatened to kill me if I left, and I knew he was just crazy enough to do it. When I found out he had actually signed the divorce papers, I couldn't believe it."

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok." she looked up at him

"Ziva, you aren't afraid of me are you?"

She sat up and eased over, putting her knees on either side of his body.

"No, I have no reason to be." she said kissing him. "I know you love me and you wouldn't ever hurt me, not intentionally anyway."

################################################## ################################################## ######

"Who would have ever thought when we came here a year ago, we would have met brothers, and married them?" Melayna said settling down in the deck chair.

"Not me." Ziva said handing her friend a beer.

"We sure did pick two glorious hunks of manhood didn't we?"

"We sure did." She looked over at Melayna, "Been a hell of a year."

"Yeah, but thank goodness that trial is over and Matt's ass is locked up, for good."

"Good riddance." Ziva said.

"I will drink to that," Melayna said lifting her beer and Melayna laughed.

Andy looked over at Jonathan as the two walked through the water headed for the beach, "Never thought I would get married again." he picked his towel up and tossed the other to Jonathan.

"Never thought I would at all." Jonathan said looking up at his wife, soaking up the sun, "sure picked a hot one, so did you."

Andy looked at the two women, sitting on the deck of the beach house enjoying the sun. "Well, I think Mel and I may need to spend some time indoors, so..."

Jonathan held his hands up and shook his head, "Ok, dude, I get it."

They walked up the steps to the house and Jonathan slid in the chair behind Ziva, kissing her neck. "Don't get too much sun." He said easing her bathing suit strap over. "I got plans for you later."

Andy leaned over Melayna and kissed her, "I got plans for you now, lets go inside."

"You two keep it down in there please." Ziva said, and Andy threw his towel at her.

"You happy?" Jonathan said sliding his arms around her.

"Very." she said leaning against him, "If anyone had told me when I came here with Melayna last year, that I not only was going to meet you but be married to you a year later, I would have told them they were nuts."

"Wanna go for a swim?" He said standing up and removing his bathing trunks

Ziva stood up and shimmied out of her bikini bottoms before undoing the ties on the top, "Thought you would never ask." she said smiling at him.

"You know, I think I'm good right here." He said laying her in one of the chairs.

That night, they sat on the deck and watched the fireworks over the water. Melayna looked over at Ziva and smiled, lifting her beer, "Guess we got full pots after all. To true love." she said clinking her beer.

"And best friends." Ziva said, putting her arm around Melayna's shoulder.

**And this is where we end. Hope ya'll enjoyed meeting Ziva and Melayna, and ya never know, they may show up again, so ya'll stay tuned. **


End file.
